


A Dark and Stormy Christmas

by SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine)



Series: Vampires Before Christmas [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Food Sex, Implied Mpreg, Kinky, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Soft Lee Jihoon, Spanking, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Vampire Bites, Wet Dream, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine/pseuds/SunAndMoon
Summary: Fresh from obtaining his bachelor's, Lee Jihoon decides to take a gap year and travel the world before moving on to his master's. Unfortunately, Destiny has it in for him (and the goat helped), leaving him stranded in the wild with a dead phone, an empty battery pack and no way of getting back to civilisation. Just as he loses hope, a kind stranger rescues him, and things heat up from there.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Vampires Before Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580371
Comments: 36
Kudos: 424





	A Dark and Stormy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> There is no redeeming this story. It's literally a sin-fest from start to finish, and the kinks portrayed in it might not be yours. If you're not comfortable with any of them, please don't read! Seriously, the story is half bad 70s romance novel and smut.

Jihoon felt tired and disconsolate as he sheltered underneath the tree. He was wet to the bone, blonde hair straggling limply over his forehead, and once again he cursed himself for getting the idea that a gap year would be a good idea. He hadn’t listened to his parents when they warned that Europe was a cold, wet mess at this time of the year; no, he had been trapped too deeply in his backpacking fantasy to care.

The first few days had been wonderful. He had kept to his schedule, saw some wonderful sights and ate until he felt like a log before falling asleep. This morning he had set out, feeling refreshed anew, and had ignored the innkeeper’s warning of bad weather later, setting out jauntily across the Dales. He had a tent, he had a ground sheet and a thick jacket, he would be fine.

Now, roughly fourteen hours later, he had precisely none of that. He had lost his tent when he fell into a muddy pit that he had to struggle to get out of, his ground sheet was stolen by an ornery goat, and his jacket hung like a wet sheep on him from all the rain. He was tired and cold and miserable, feeling quite ill done by, and there was no reception for him to phone for a rescue. He had still tried to be stubborn and trudge towards what looked like a house on the horizon, but full dark and twisting an ankle on the broken ground had cured him of that.

No, all he could do was try and forget about his hunger and try to survive until morning. It wasn’t going to be pleasant at all, not if the way his head pounded and his chest hurt had anything to say about it. He tried to hunker down and not cough so much, but it grew increasingly difficult. At least it seemed to be getting warmer the longer he waited.

He wasn’t sure how many hours later it was – his phone’s battery bank had died as well – when a sudden wash of lights crested over the horizon. He goggled, then scrambled up and ran for the road, waving like a madman. Two nearly broken ankles later, he watched the big black SUV slow down and park on the side of the muddy road, and couldn’t quite stop his tears. “Oh thank god,” he called, waving frantically at the form that climbed out of the car, opening an umbrella. “I was afraid I would be here the whole night, I didn’t know anyone would come past…”

His ankle twisted under him, cracking painfully, and he fell forward into his rescuer’s arms.

He stuttered to a stop as his rescuer’s face came into resolution. Dark hair, tip-tilted eyes and an exquisite jawline; the man was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, looking only a couple of years older than he did. Some trick of the moonlight turned him pale, skin pristine, but that disappeared when the umbrella got extended to hang over his head.

“Lee Jihoon?” the man asked.

Jihoon’s mind didn’t want to cope. He was hot and he looked warm and dry and he sounded so friendly that he wanted to cry again. “Y..yes?” he stammered before he had to cough again. “How’d you know?”

“The innkeeper’s an old friend of mine, he asked me to keep an eye out for you,” the man said as he shrugged his coat off. He wore a fine shirt underneath it, something designer. “Take off your jacket and put this on,” he commanded softly. “You’re dangerously cold, you could have died out here.”

Struggling to comply, Jihoon wrapped himself in the stranger’s coat, eyelids fluttering shut at the delicious heat. It occurred to him seconds later that his rescuer smelled absolutely goddamn delicious; his scent filled his brain and made his mouth water embarrassingly even against the screaming pain in his ankle. “Thank you,” he said softly, hunkering down in the collar until only his eyes stared at the stranger over it. “Who are you?”

“Kwon Soonyoung,” the man said, taking his wet coat to throw it into the car’s back seat. “Come on. You can stay with me tonight.” He chivvied Jihoon around the edge of the expensive car, escorting him to sit in the deep passenger seat and tucking the coat in around him. “My place isn’t far from here. I’ll take you to the hospital if need be.”

The car smelled of Soonyoung as well, Jihoon dreamily realised. It was something complicated and musky but alluring, filling his lungs like food filled the stomach. He said nothing as Soonyoung leant across him to seat the safety belt; instead he curled up, trying to tuck as much of him underneath the coat as possible. The SUV set off again, slowly and carefully guided onto the wet road, and soft classical music began to play.

He passed out before they had driven one kilometer; he only came to when he realised that Soonyoung had stopped before an awfully big building and was carrying him safely up an imposing set of stairs. There were orders given, but he didn’t understand any of them; instead he turned to burrow into his rescuer’s arms, feeling small and safe and secure.

The bedroom upstairs looked like a medieval castle’s when he finally came to, except that there were modern lights making it glow gold, as well as very sturdy glass windows with needlework curtains covering what sounded like one mother of a storm. Carefully decanted into a chair before the crackling fire, he dozed a little bit more until he felt fingers start tugging at the coat. Muttering with displeasure, he tried to keep it but the fingers insisted, and he opened his eyes to stare at sherry-gold slanted eyes.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, too out of it to care.

“Thank you,” Soonyoung said softly, seriously, as he peeled him out of the coat.

Jihoon didn’t offer much resistance. Instead, he watched the fire play over Soonyoung’s pale skin, turning it golden, and let the man worry about pulling his hiking boots and soaked socks off. He hissed softly as large, warm hands started chafing his small feet awake, but the moment they began to warm in the man’s cool hands he flopped back again, floating just a little from weariness and that lovely, lovely cologne he could still smell.

Soonyoung continued to strip him, taking off the expensive jacket and sweater beneath, putting them to the side before he slowly hiked the long-sleeved shirt up.

Jihoon watched, cheeks pinkening as first his belly, then his chest was revealed; when he remembered what was there, he tried to rouse himself but was slowly petted back to relaxing as Soonyoung soothed him. Under the gentle lash of the murmured care, he flushed a little more, but was eventually uncaring that a stranger had seen his nipple piercings. His eyes went back to the fire; for a moment nothing more happened, before Soonyoung leant in.

“Jihoon?” he asked, cool hands gripping Jihoon’s shoulders.

Jihoon mumbled an affirmative; he wanted the hands lower, playing with him, and felt his nipples prick to life as he imagined it. He had to swallow, but eventually he looked up into Soonyoung’s tiger-bright eyes.

“You’re running a high fever,” Soonyoung said softly. “You have to take a bath now whilst you’re still awake. Can you handle it from here?” His cool palm settled on Jihoon’s cheek, one thumb rubbing along the bow-curve of a pink lower lip before he shook him a little. “Come on. Wake up. You have to take some medicine too. You can’t fall asleep now.”

Jihoon was trying, but it didn’t work very well. Even with Soonyoung’s hands cool on his skin, the lassitude from the fire was too much. He made an aborted effort, but even that turned out to be too much.

Above him he heard a softly whispered curse before Soonyoung’s hands came to his rescue. They stripped the rest of the shirt off, then went to work on his pants, peeling him out of everything. There were shivers here and there – he began to feel cold again – and moaned once at the press of Soonyoung’s cool hands on his temples, but then he was up in a set of strong arms again, and was soon put into a large tub full of water that felt so pleasant he wanted to sleep.

He drifted like that, lost in the feeling of hands slowly rubbing warmth back into him again, sinking into his hair to wash that. Once he cried out when cold fingertips passed a rough cloth over his ankle, pain splintering up his leg. He vaguely heard another curse, but didn’t feel too much more, just a swift flick of the cloth as whoever was bathing him cleaned him up. It was out of the bath and into a huge towel then, with another wrapped around his head, before he was back in front of the fire, this time on someone’s lap. Someone whose arms bit in strongly, keeping him there, as he fed him something rich and delicious.

Jihoon ate as a little bird would, opening and closing his mouth obediently. Someone was praising him too, calling him a good boy, and the praise tickled against his floating mind, making him smile a goofy smile. He was nearly asleep, spoon bumping into his unresponsive lips, when Soonyoung swore again and shook him once, hard.

“Jihoon.” His soft voice was very far away. “Jihoon! Wake up!” It faded into mumbling; he felt sorry for whoever was so worried, but he felt so weak…

He didn’t want to wake up, not even when Soonyoung cursed again and shoved something against his lips. It felt thick and delicious, oddly salty and sweet, and he gulped at it, regaining a little strength. Whatever the liquid was he drank it down obediently, mumbling and coughing, but settling down with little pets from cool hands. The taste stayed with him, filled him and fortified him, but he still passed out in the end, simply too tired from the night’s struggle to eat anymore.

* * *

He woke up what felt like hours later, ensconced in the biggest bed he had ever been in. It was a proper four-poster with posh curtains drawn, and his heart thundered as he struggled to get out of the dream he had been mired in. The blankets felt stifling and he was still too weak to fight back against them, so he fell back into the snuggly embrace with a huff of effort. There was a tiny light somewhere, a mere pin-prink barely bright enough to lift the darkness in the square the curtains formed around him.

He couldn’t quite remember what had happened, but he had been dreaming the most erotic things of his life; he wasn’t really sure why but in it he had been submitting gladly to cool hands and a warm voice whispering orders, and the remembered heat stung his cheeks with embarrassment. Craning his neck, he checked quickly to see if anyone else was in bed, and puffed his cheeks happily when he discovered himself alone. It was one thing waking up in a strange bed, and entirely another to wake up from that kind of dream.

He shifted, tried to get comfortable again, and jerked to a stop. There was the crinkle of warm, high-quality linen along his back and over his butt, whispering along his legs.

_I’m naked. Naked, in some stranger’s bed._

When he slowly ran one leg up and down, he was indeed naked, although it felt as if there was a compress on one ankle. Blushing like mad, he reached up to feel. When his hand touched his bare chest he jerked back, but the touch was enough. He had never indulged in sex, not even in a bit of mutual fumbling, but his nipples had always been sensitive, made even more so when he had them pierced in a fit of sullen teenaged rebellion. This felt like another level entirely. Just the merest brush of his palm over him made him gasp at the sudden, acute feeling of it. It felt like electricity shooting down to his toes, so much more pleasurable than ever, and he keened softly at the pleasure.

_Since when had I been_ this _sensitive?_

Whimpering, he attempted a small touch again, and found that it was erect already, stinging with spine-numbing pleasure when he touched at the little ring. The other felt the same, and when he tweaked both experimentally it was enough to make his back arch off the sheets, belly rippling and legs parting sloppily. He was so hungry for that feeling that he did it again and again, and this time the moan that rippled out of his mouth was loud and needy and obscene. He felt sure he could come like that, entirely untouched; hell, his cock was already stiff and leaking, he could feel precum tricking over his balls and into the hidden cleft of his ass.

He would likely have continued to pleasure himself if the curtains didn’t whip open.

Squeaking, he dived under the blankets until only his eyes showed; Soonyoung still looked pale and beautiful even with the firelight bathing him from behind, but his eyes were knowing and heavy.

Jihoon knew without a doubt that Soonyoung was aware that he had been bare seconds away from jerking himself off. Despite that, his host only gave him a small smile. “Hey,” he murmured. “How are you feeling?”

Jihoon squeaked again and disappeared beneath the blankets, but seconds later they were twitched off him expertly and a set of cool hands was helping his fatigued, arousal-ridden body to sit up straight. He blushed, mortified, when Soonyoung’s slanted eyes fixed on his chest. It didn’t take a mind-reader for Jihoon to know that he was looking at the puffy, abused nubs of flesh, and he blushed again as he pulled the blankets up to cover himself. The warm linen continued to chafe, and the slide of his buttocks against each other felt slick and numbingly sweet as he straightened.

Soonyoung said nothing about his condition. Instead, he reached for a bowl of what looked like rice porridge and held it out.

Jihoon looked away from the bowl, still mortified, but his cheeks coloured anew when Soonyoung sat down at his side and started to feed him again. He could only muster very small glances at his beautiful host as he was fed; despite that it was the best porridge he had ever had, faintly wild and sweet underneath the normal bland taste. It was like magic. The moment Soonyoung scraped the bowl clean Jihoon’s eyes drooped again, and he sunk sideways to sleep. A cool hand touched his forehead and he knew no more.

He floated in the bed, knowing it for a fever dream when hands touched him in the darkness. This time he arched towards them, letting them do what they wanted. They caressed him, plucked at his nipples, raised him to a wildfire before cool touches came again. He was carefully flipped onto his front as he felt oil trickle down his back and between his buttocks. Fingers massaged it in, splitting his cheeks apart and searching between them. When one long finger started pressing the slick liquid into his pucker he howled at the cold length of it, unbearably aroused. The finger didn’t stop; instead it pulled him apart to pour more oil directly into his hole. He clenched around the nozzle, felt more squirt inside and settle deep inside him.

The finger returned, cool and commanding, then two. Despite being a virgin there, he felt his ass flowering open for them; they fucked the liquid in deeper and deeper, drenching his insides in it. When it started to heat up inside of him he sobbed, feeling the cold disappear into flames that warned him up from inside and made him buck with pleasure. He was so slick it sounded pornographic, squelches loud as three fingers fucked him. Jihoon squealed just as loudly, trying to get more of the intense feeling, on fire from the self-heating lubricant inside him. They turned to four, and it had just gotten to the point where they left and something huge threatened to breach him that he sunk under.

He startled awake again, heart still thudding from the first untouched climax since his puberty and sobbed as the wet dream’s fervour bit into his belly with stinging cramps. Everything was wet between his thighs, covered in his come. His fingers slipped around as he tugged at his aching spent cock, rubbing the sensitive head to coax the last bits out. The thick, warm liquid tricked down, reminding him of his dream, and he curled his legs up to his chest as he reached down. The moment he touched his rim he felt how puffy and thick it felt, slippery under his cum, and he plunged his fingers inside, uncaring.

It felt like nothing he had felt before; he had barely managed to greedily stick one inside when he felt another orgasm well up in him. Baffled, he tried another through his tears, and ended up riding his fingers for the better part of an hour. It wasn’t enough, he wanted something much bigger. His host’s tiger-bright eyes and cool hands flashed through his brain and he came yet again, sobbing and moaning and begging.

He slept again, passing out as he lazily fingered his ass; to his surprise it was way past noon when he woke up again. Someone had plugged his phone in and he checked it, shocked to see it register three in the afternoon. He was clean and the sheets as well; the note beneath his phone told him that his host would be back somewhere around seven tonight, that clothes had been laid out for him and that he was to make himself at home and use whatever he wished. His cheeks burned at the realisation that Soonyoung had caught him after making such a mess, but a little curl of heat in his belly wondered whether he had liked the sight.

* * *

He did as commanded, spending an hour in the shower he found in the attached bathroom, making sure that he was squeaky-clean (especially in certain places), before he put on the clothes Soonyoung had left draped over a chest at the end of the bed. The sweats were way too big, sagging off his slim hips, and he had to knot the cord tightly to make them stay up. Likewise, the jersey was big enough to stretch to his thighs and covering his hands until only his fingertips showed. It smelled blissfully of Soonyoung, and he kept sniffing at the collar as he made his way down. He didn’t bother with underwear. Those left were too big and his not dry yet.

To his surprise it wasn’t a castle like he had thought last night, but a very large manor house instead, likely the stately Great House he had planned on trying to see later in the week. The kitchen was warm and modern, the rooms large and filled with thin afternoon sunshine, and he found a bunch of grapes in the fridge’s cooler that he appropriated, snacking as he explored a little. Nosy, he even peeked into what seemed to be the main bedroom, and paused with wide eyes.

The room was very dark, curtains drawn, but the bed was absolutely huge even when measured next to the one he slept in. The sheets were midnight blue, not satin but the same fresh linen he had had; when he gingerly petted them his skin glowed pale next to the dark colour. He shuddered at the thought of sleeping pale and spread out on them, and shook his head ruefully, chastising himself for suddenly having sex on the brain. It didn’t abate his nosiness; instead he peered into the large walk-in closet, discovering half a room of clothes that smelled delicious, and it made him wonder about another smaller door, wandering to open it in search of the bathroom.

His eyes widened. It was just a closet as well, but this one was filled with soft leather straps and carved dildos and fluffy blankets. He slammed it shut, mortified, and hurried out of the room entirely to go downstairs again. Some hours later, ensconced in the library with a blanket around his shoulders and a book on his lap, Soonyoung had to knock on the lintel of the door to attract his attention. His gaze shot up, eyes opened wide, as he registered his smiling host.

“Jihoon,” he said restfully. “Good evening. I hope you’ve not been too bored today? I had some previous engagements, I’m sorry.”

Images flashed through Jihoon’s mind: the dreams he had had earlier, the toys he had found whilst snooping, and he hastily closed the book he had found. “No,” he said softly. “Not at all. I’m sorry to have taken your home over like this. Thank you so much for last night, I was in a terrible spot. I should have listened to your innkeeper friend.”

Soonyoung’s head canted against the lintel, stare heavy as if he could read minds. “Did you make yourself at home like I asked? How do you feel?”

Jihoon tried not to think about how much he had made himself at home and missed the smile on Soonyoung’s mouth as he nodded. “Thank you, yes, and my cough is totally gone? I can’t really remember much of last night, but whatever you gave me was magic.” Pausing, he tilted awkwardly towards the table. “I’ll get out of your way. I just… could I maybe stay the night again? It’s dark already, and I don’t know who to phone.”

Soonyoung straightened. “It’s not a problem at all. I’m alone here, so a visit from another soul is nice.” He gave a soft, rueful laugh. “Please stay as long as you like. Are you hungry? It’s getting to full night, so we need to get something other than grapes in you, I think. You’re still at risk for a fever. I… already ate earlier, it was an early business dinner, sorry, but I’ll make you something.”

Jihoon’s mumblings fell on deaf ears as his stomach churned with sudden, obedient hunger. He trailed slowly behind Soonyoung to the kitchen, grateful that he had borrowed a pair of sloppy socks earlier. In the kitchen he leant on the butcher’s block as his host bustled around, washing and slicing vegetables, throwing ramen into a pot, chopping meat up into little cubes. Although it was a big kitchen, the appliances were far from each other, and Soonyoung had to step past him several times until he finally stopped with a frown. “Hold on,” he ordered peremptorily as he dusted a section of cabinet clean next to the large stove, then reached to lock his hands around Jihoon’s waist.

Jihoon prayed that his blush would stay away. Soonyoung’s hands weren’t huge, but they pinched into his waist as if he weighed nothing, swinging him around and settling him on the stretch of cleaned cupboard. It felt weird being manhandled like that, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and Jihoon thought of the closet in Soonyoung’s room as he squirmed, unwilling to admit to the heat that blossomed there.

“There,” Soonyoung stated. “You’re tiny enough to perch on it like a cat.”

Jihoon’s mouth gaped, about to complain, when Soonyoung gave him a cocky grin and made much of moving along the cleared stretch of kitchen. Huffing, he watched as the meat and seasoning was added to a wok, set to fry fast.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung muttered. “I’m not much of a cook, but this is quick and easy…”

None of them spoke as the food fried, not until Soonyoung eyed it, picked out a choice piece and started blowing on it. He did it twice, then held out the chopsticks for Jihoon. Jihoon, feeling as if a spell had been cast, leant forward slowly and nibbled the meat off the chopsticks.

“Is it done?” Soonyoung asked, amber gaze heavy.

Jihoon nodded wordlessly as he looked down at his lap. He heard the sizzle of vegetables go in, then the drip of some sort of marinade, but didn’t look up until Soonyoung gently put a knuckle beneath his chin to lift it up. His lips parted, pouted a little as Soonyoung’s thumb touched the corner of his mouth to rub there.

“There, all clean.”

For a moment Jihoon wanted to pull the thumb into his mouth to suck on it, to see if it sated the slow, trickling heat building in his belly. “Thanks,” he whispered against it instead, sitting very still.

By the time the meal was ready Soonyoung insisted on dishing it up in a fancy bowl and carrying everything back to the library; he seemed concerned that Jihoon be as warm as possible, and went to the length of tucking him fully into the blanket and making sure the fire was lit again. It reminded Jihoon of last night and his head lolled involuntarily; that had been the most relaxed he had felt since he began with this stupid trip, and even now the flashback to it curled little slivers of heat through him.

When he opened his eyes Soonyoung was close, watching him with concern. When he slumped back just to settle in better, his host clicked his tongue and began to feed him again. Little bites, never more than he could chew, but the careful way in which he did it made Jihoon smile. “Sorry,” he mumbled between mouthfuls. “I’m an inconvenience.”

Soonyoung shook his head. “You’re not,” he insisted gently. “How did you come to be here?”

Jihoon had no problems with telling him and he did between mouthfuls, sketching out the whole storyline from inception to hideous execution. Soonyoung was laughing when he finished, with the bowl empty. Shortly thereafter, putting it away, his host felt first at his forehead with his cool hands, then gently rescued his foot from the blanket. “You still have a bit of a fever even though the cough is gone,” he said. “Here, let me see.”

Jihoon’s breath stuck in his throat as Soonyoung gently drew the floppy sock down before he hitched the sweats’ leg up to his knee. His one hand settled easily on Jihoon’s slim calf, cupping and supporting it until it lay draped over his lap. His fingers slid down then, wrapping around the slender ankle after the brace had been removed. Jihoon pulled his lower lip between his teeth as his ankle got turned hither and yon; it _was_ painful, though he had not noticed it that day. “No good?” he hazarded.

Soonyoung shook his head and pulled the brace back on. “Not really,” he said. “I didn’t expect it to be, it was badly injured.” He didn’t pull back. Instead his hands settled on Jihoon’s foot, starting to massage it slowly. “It’s going to hurt quite a bit when you go back upstairs again and it has to support your weight. The only reason you didn’t feel it much last night was your shoes’ support and you were nearly passed out from your fever. Please stay until you recover fully. I’ll give you some medicine for it tonight again.”

Jihoon watched him. It didn’t seem as if he knew he was massaging Jihoon’s foot, and it felt so nice he didn’t want to mention it, not even when a strong thumb rubbed against one instep and set of a flicker of heat in his belly again. His small toes curled with the pleasure of fingers kneading between them, then to his calf. Soonyoung, he decided very quietly, had very nice hands. Marvellous hands, in fact, and he couldn’t wait to feel them other places…

The thought jerked through his head and woke him up again. He found Soonyoung staring at him again. “Do you want a bath again?”

Embarrassed, Jihoon gave another nod, too greedy for the lazy floating from last night to reject the offer. Nodding, Soonyoung left him, tucking every bit of blanket around him. Jihoon sunk sideways as he left, staring into the fire, and tried not to fall asleep.

He was almost asleep when his host returned. A few muddled steps later Soonyoung clicked his tongue again and swept him back into his arms blanket and all. It turned uncomfortable, being carried princess-style; as if he knew Soonyoung shifted him around before he took the stairs, nudging him to wrap arms around his neck and carrying him up against his chest almost like a baby. “Sorry,” Jihoon muttered as they went up the stairs, heat-drunk enough to inhale deeply at the mouth-watering smell coming off Soonyoung’s neck. “I’m heavy, I know.”

“You’re not,” Soonyoung insisted, cupping one arm underneath his butt and one high around Jihoon’s back, taking the stairs quickly and easily. “You’re tiny, I told you.”

This time Jihoon couldn’t muster up a huff. Instead, pressing his nose into Soonyoung’s neck he breathed slowly there, lungs filled with complex, wild smell, and his thighs parted a bit to settle around Soonyoung’s waist. By the time they arrived at the top he felt a little more awake, enough to look at the paintings in the long corridor as he got carried by. They were dark, filled with people like Soonyoung that he didn’t recognise at all.

When they entered his room, it had a bath in front of a fire again, surface shimmering with what smelled like lavender and patchouli.

Soonyoung deposited him there. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. “I’m just going to fetch the medication and some hot milk.”

Jihoon nodded tiredly, almost stumbling as he leant to take the brace off first. The carpet was warm under his toes and thick, and he luxuriated in it as he undressed. The jersey scraped against his chest going off; the soft heat that had filled him earlier gave another little kick, and he quickly scrambled out of the sweats and into the bath before doing something stupid.

The water felt heavenly against him. He could float so easily in the tub, so he did, muscles slowly relaxing. He felt his ankle prickle then, but ignored it as he reached for the washcloth. The oils were rich against his skin as he started washing, creating a small foamy lather without the need for soap, and seemed to sink into his skin. He scrubbed from top to toe, unsurprised when he hardened as he washed himself. Ignoring the throb between his thighs, he hooked his head on the edge and closed his eyes.

A small cough woke him up ages later, and his eyes flew open. Soonyoung was standing there, eyes shut, holding a glass of milk and two tablets out to him. He sat up, water sheeting off himself, and drank the medicine and milk obediently. “Thank you,” he whispered, feeling sheltered and safe; it felt as if the place welcomed him more than his real house.

“Do you want me to wash your hair again?”

Jihoon nodded tiredly. “Please?” He leant a little bit forward, heard Soonyoung haul a chair closer, and closed his eyes as his host gently cupped water over his head to wet his hair down. “Is it raining again?” He hadn’t looked earlier, too lazy.

Soonyoung’s fingers were strong now, massaging shampoo into his wet hair. “It is, yes,” he confirmed. “This time of the year, storms can range about for weeks, if it doesn’t turn to snow. It’s really not hiking weather, you know.”

Jihoon’s head lolled under the pleasant feelings. “Mhm,” he muttered thickly, uncaring. “That’s too bad.”

Shampoo turned to conditioner, then to a massage of the muscles of his neck; Jihoon bit his tongue firmly not to ask for more. He didn’t have to. Inevitably it turned into a massage along his shoulders, then his back. He felt loose and free and wild, uncaring that he was luxuriating like a heathen lord whilst someone else washed him, and he merely hissed with pleasure when Soonyoung continued. Strong fingers worked down his back, splayed over the curve of his ass; he almost panted at that, and he did lift his hips a little needily, but the touch curved around to his waist and stomach before going back up.

The first touches against his nipples didn’t wake him. Instead they calmed him further, and he was back in that floaty bliss before calloused fingertips scooted away from them. “Jihoonie,” someone whispered against his wet hair. “Come on. You need to sleep.” He felt limp and needy, hollow, and when something pressed against his lips he didn’t think, just let them fall open.

It was that same salty-sweet taste of earlier, carried into his mouth this time by a thick, clever tongue. It dominated his own, made him surrender until all he wanted to do was lie there and take it, swallowing needily as the fiery liquid dripped down his throat. “More,” he demanded as the tongue left his mouth, lips swollen and slick.

Soonyoung didn’t listen to him. Instead he hauled him out of the tub and spent ages drying him in front of the fire. He made sure that every spot was dry, every crevice patted, that his hair fell soft and fluffy against his forehead. He tucked Jihoon back into bed to the accompaniment of thundering rain, making sure he was warm before he drew the curtains.

Jihoon surrendered gladly to sleep.

He welcomed the dreams when they came. This time he was hazily aware that something held his legs up in the air, curling them into his chest before cool fingers gently wandered through his perineum, poking and pressing and massaging. His cock grew full as they played with him, and when he felt the touch of plastic against the sensitive skin he moaned like a wanton as his hips rose to beg for it. Seconds later it was just as he wanted it; he felt the cool squirt of lubricant drenching him as the nozzle penetrated him. The hands made him hold his own legs up like that and disappeared for a second before one, then two sunk easily into him. His ass felt on fire under their ministrations and he writhed, sobbing, but they had no mercy.

Each time the fingers pushed more of the warming lube into him it felt as if he could come, but something always stopped him, kept him back from that precipice. There was someone whispering in his ears, filthy things that fed into a praise kink he didn’t know he had, about how beautifully he opened up and what a good boy he was, and how they were going to _fuck_ him until he couldn’t move his legs. It went on and on, making him mewl hungrily; he imagined Soonyoung’s eyes staring down encouragingly at him, encouraging him to submit, to spread himself even wider.

His legs ached from the hold, but he still whined when the cool fingers stopped fucking him and pulled him around instead. Seconds later they tapped against his jaws as an impossibly large form hunkered over him; when he tasted saltiness against his lips he let them fall open obediently, feeling something hot and heavy settle on his tongue. His jaw ached to contain it all but he slurped hungrily at it, desperate for more of the salty taste. Even in his dream he couldn’t contain it all inside his mouth, and he fell more deeply asleep to sobs of failure.

* * *

When he woke up on the second morning he didn’t have to think to know he had had another filthy dream again. He could feel the wetness between his thighs. His fingers flew up to brush against his mouth, mind still trapped in that fantasy of trying to suck cock, and wondered if anyone was really that … gifted. If his host was…

_Get a hold of yourself. You’re being stupid, Soonyoung’s been nothing but nice, and now you’re practically undressing him in your thoughts._

He rolled out of bed, thighs weak, and had to brace against a bedside table as something cramped deep in his belly. It cost him long moments to wander to the shower; this time he simply braced his cheek against the cool tiles as warm water flowed over him. His ass, when he touched it, was more sensitive than he had hoped. There was a faint pressure beneath his tailbone; when he searched between his butt-cheeks with his fingers he blushed at the cum he had to clean up, but it didn’t stop him from petting and playing with himself until he had come once and was as clean as he could be.

The windows showed another moody day filled with rain when he twitched a curtain aside a week later. It was so dark and stormy it still practically looked like night, though his phone insisted it was eleven in the morning. From the look of it Soonyoung had been in his room and left clothes again.

He stilled as he thought of his host, nibbling on his lower lip. The man had been nothing but kind to him, from taking him around to seeing the sights to taking him into the city to arrange for him to get a replacement for his missing traveller’s card. He had bathed him in the first days, fed him, made sure that he was warm and comfortable and happy; it was so unlike what people normally were like that he wished he had met him earlier in his life.

There was something between them, he would have to be daft not to know that much; he caught it sometimes as his host looked at him with a fond look, and he _knew_ he was halfway to falling in love with him even with such a short time passed. There were the dreams too, filthy enough to make him wish they were true; it was a rare morning that he didn’t wake up wet and wishing he was there, just so he could get some real relief. His sex drive had roared to life finally, and he didn’t quite know what to do with it.

Grimacing, he pulled the curtains shut and went to look at the clothes. Another soft jersey, this time a light blue cashmere that rolled onto him like sin until it almost swallowed him, that and a pair of leggings that looked to be thermal dance wear, ones that clung and cupped his ass, sitting tight around his limbs. There were even socks again, fluffy and thick and stout boots. Messing his hair into place with the comb he had found earlier, he left his room oddly tentative.

The place was darker in the daylight in this weather, and he wandered through its dim hallways until he found the staircase leading down again. From there it didn’t take too long to track Soonyoung down. It almost felt as if he was guided to the small study filled with the smell of leather and wood; his host sat working unconcerned on a laptop, curtains drawn against the lightning and with a fire crackling in the hearth. He slipped inside, shy. “Good morning.”

Soonyoung looked up, hauling an old-fashioned set of glasses off his nose as he smiled. “Good morning, Jihoon!” he said happily. “Did you sleep well? How are you?”

Thinking of precisely how well he _had_ slept Jihoon smiled in return, helpless not to. “I did, thank you,” he said softly. “No, thank you, I feel well… you’re very generous.”

Soonyoung waved that away, standing as he closed the laptop. “I hope you don’t mind, but after our talk the other night I retraced your route and searched a bit earlier this morning. I found your bag with things? Most of the items are ruined, but I was able to get back some things… I phoned the travel agency card in there, just to assure them that you were safe.” He scrabbled in a drawer, then hauled out Jihoon’s soggy wallet, handing it over.

Jihoon took it dismally to check. The money that he had had in there was still there, but ruined now, and his cards likely would be as well. His ID card had survived in its little laminated container, as had the photo he had in the front fold with his parents. Something else was held out to him, this time his visa. It was clear someone had attempted to clean and dry the pages, but it was warped now, though the actual visa seemed intact still.

He swallowed thickly. “Thank you. It’s incredibly generous of you to have searched for them.” He looked up to find Soonyoung’s amber eyes gentle, gaze as light as thistledown. “I’ll be able to repay you as soon as I get that card, since I think this one is stopped, never mind ruined. Or I can transfer something if you have internet here.”

Soonyoung paused, apparently considering. “Or,” he counter-proposed. “You could let me take you for lunch and stay with me a while longer? I can take you around some more, and I’m sure my bed is more comfortable than a hotel’s?” He tilted his head. “I also forgot to ask if you want to phone your parents from my phone, it’ll be cheaper?” Another pause. “It’s been so nice having you here.”

Jihoon wasn’t sure what made him give in, but he nodded and stepped forward to phone his parents. They were delighted to hear that he was still safe and sound, warned him to wrap up warm and not take a chill, and on the whole didn’t probe too deeply. Instead, just fifteen minutes later he was bundled into the passenger seat of the SUV again, buckled in gently, and they drove to the distant town Soonyoung spoke of.

The town seemed everything a country town should be: picturesque even in the rain, with people bustling around under colourful umbrellas and shops bright with touristy merchandise. Instead of the Starbucks that loitered like an ill-fitting green monster on one edge of the town, Soonyoung took him to what looked like a little family diner, escorting him inside with a persistent hand in the small of his back. Jihoon nearly moaned at the rich smell of coffee, and gladly went, too hungry to realise that people were deferring to his host left and right, cheerfully treating him as if he owned the earth underneath their feet.

Ensconced in a private booth, he ate and ate until he wanted to groan, drinking down a cup of hot tea to ‘warm him up’ before the server brought back a huge, icy Americano. He felt content to sip at it as Soonyoung tended to business at the bank, warm to the bone with the iced drink providing a refreshing cool note. He drank one, then two, and felt like an overactive pet when he perked as he smelled Soonyoung’s cologne again.

“Any problems?” he asked curiously.

Soonyoung shook his head. “Not at all, and the store I was thinking of is open, unless you want to wear my clothes a little longer. I’m not going to lie and say you don’t look good in them.”

The gentle tease had Jihoon’s cheeks flaming from more than the heat in the little eatery. “Stop being so generous,” he scolded shamefacedly. “You’ve already spent a lot on me…”

He broke off as Soonyoung reached out to cup his cheek, thumb gentle over the lower curve of his lip again. It felt so soft but implacable, as if the other man didn’t care who saw them like this.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung said softly. “Looking after a spare kitten isn’t going to make me any poorer. Let me buy you some things, okay?”

Jihoon couldn’t dip his head as he wanted, Soonyoung’s gaze held him captive, and he found himself nodding obediently. “Yes,” he agreed softly, but secretly too happy to even scold about being called a kitten. “Sure. Thank you.”

It started the whirl of a larger shopping experience than he had originally thought about. Soonyoung insisted on buying him everything from the skin up, until the heap of approved clothing at the counter dwarfed the till. Personal stuff came next in a pharmacy: his own brush and comb, expensive organic body washes and shampoos, deodorant. There were a few moments when Soonyoung disappeared, but soon he came back and packed everything back into the SUV, and they set off to his house again with a third cup of iced Americano for Jihoon clasped in his hands.

He paused as he got out, then darted to Soonyoung’s side and lifted to his tip-toes, pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek. “Thank you for everything,” he muttered shyly, and got a squinty-eyed smile as reward.

He spent the afternoon unpacking, a little dizzy at the new things he had somehow been talked into, but kept to the large sweater and leggings as he wandered to the study, there to curl up on a large leather settee in front of the fire as Soonyoung paid attention to something on the laptop. It felt so cozy and homely it made him wonder anew about relationships and the kind man that had taken him into his home.

* * *

More days passed, and the two used them to get to know each other a little more. There were some light kisses, nothing very much, but as more time passed he started to feel a little healthier, a little quicker on his feet. They went on walks and the odd driving tour, but Jihoon’s favourite way of spending their afternoons turned out to be in the cosy library. It felt natural by now to curl up with a book on the long leather settee in front of the fire, leaving Soonyoung to do whatever he did on his laptop – business likely, the man seemed filthy rich.

Other days like today, he didn’t even pretend to read. Instead, setting his head down on the arm of the settee he just stared into the fire, letting the crackling noises lull him into floaty, sleepy fantasies of everything and nothing. He was halfway to sleep when Soonyoung came to perch on the table in front of the settee, pale skin lustrous in the rainy afternoon light.

“Hey,” his host whispered, reaching to pet his hair and cheek before feeling at his forehead. “Are you okay? Not hungry? No?”

Jihoon sleepily shook his head, canting it naturally so that he could lean it into Soonyoung’s cool palm. He thought nothing of sitting up, then curling against his lithe, hard body when his host stole a space on the settee back for himself, and blanked out a little as Soonyoung took his book from him and started to read. Idly, feeling a little uncomfortable, he wiggled until he could drape his legs over Soonyoung’s lap, all the better to curl up into a little ball against him.

Soonyoung reached out, pulled his legs close and patted on his thigh with one, continuing to read.

Settling on his lap, Jihoon floated, lulled by the voice he not so much heard as felt through Soonyoung’s chest, feeling questing fingers trace little patterns on the back of his calves. It felt natural to rest there; if he tilted his head _just so_ he could rest his head on Soonyoung’s shoulders to be surrounded by his expensive cologne; when his host paused reading for a moment, he simply muttered at him to go on.

It carried on for an hour, until Soonyoung put the book down and rested a hand behind his knees. “I had a look at your new visa when we received it the other day,” he murmured into Jihoon’s hair. “You’re younger than I thought. I also noticed that I missed your birthday by a week. You were so sick back then though, I don’t think you missed very much.”

Jihoon smiled lazily. “I’m twenty-three,” he objected. “This is just a gap year before my master’s. You can’t be much older than that.” He tilted his head up to look at Soonyoung, curious. “How much older are you?”

“A good couple of years,” Soonyoung said aimlessly, before he looked down. They were close enough that their lips almost touched, and Soonyoung’s eyes were merry. “You’re going to scold, but I got you a birthday present whilst you were eating,” he shared. “And to say thank you for staying. Do you want it now, or later?”

Jihoon pouted, too nervous by the lips close to him to care about the fact that his host had bought him something for a belated birthday. Still… “Now,” he demanded prettily. “I want it now.”

For a moment something fluttered through Soonyoung’s gaze before he nodded, canting them to the side to dig in his pocket. The box that came from it was very small but heavy, felt-covered and luxurious. He placed it on Jihoon’s flank and simply watched.

Jihoon stared at the box, swallowing, before he reached for it. It looked like a jewellery box; when he opened it gingerly he couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping. There, against a bed of midnight silk, twin pinpricks of fire lay. The red gems seemed to absorb the fire’s light; rather than be set in gold as he had normally seen them before, they were attached to a pale metal made into delicate hoops. He picked one up, weighing it in his hand. There was definitely a little weight to it from the gems. Confused, he looked up at Soonyoung. “I don’t have pierced ears,” he muttered, confused.

“They’re not for your ears,” Soonyoung said drily.

It took a moment for the words to sink in. When they did, Jihoon flushed as scarlet as the stones, fingers shivering.

“I didn’t know what other kind of jewellery you might like, but I saw them and thought of you.” Soonyoung squeezed gently with the hold he had on Jihoon’s calves. “I didn’t think such a pretty guy with a hankering for piercings would be so shy, you’re so pink right now.”

Jihoon gurgled, unable to think of words as he tried not to die from the teasing. At the same time, his mind spun with the thought of wearing these piercings, whether the additional weight would feel good.

“Do you… do you want me to help you put them on?”

Soonyoung’s offer blew his mind; Jihoon ceased logic thought and merely nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. He went without protest as Soonyoung changed his position, taking the box from him and pressing him down against the arm of the settee. He watched as Soonyoung’s cool hands gently coaxed the sweater up, and opened his mouth obediently when Soonyoung tapped a fold of sweater against his lips. A soft ‘good boy’ fell against his ears as he bit down on the hem to keep it there.

Soonyoung admired him first, one hand gently pressed to his flank before he reached for the first ring. He threaded it out carefully, putting it aside, then the other, before his thumbs settled to press and massage into the hot little nubs. “These are a different style,” he explained as Jihoon wiggled and squirmed from the pleasure, words muffled by the fold of cashmere in his mouth. “I’ll have to get you ready first, is that ok?”

Jihoon had never quite felt that kind of fire run through him. Soonyoung’s thumbs were just cool enough to feel good, and each slow circular rub coaxed the heat deep in his belly up another notch. He said prayers of thanks in his head for the material muffling his needy moans. Seconds later, as he felt his host reach to start plumping the little numbs, his squeal could be heard straight through it and he pinched his eyes shut.

Seconds later fingers tugged the sweater from his mouth. “Open your eyes,” Soonyoung ordered. “You need to see how it’s done.”

The cashmere fell from Jihoon’s lips and was tucked away; when he opened his eyes and saw Soonyoung’s fingers hovering before his lips he submissively opened his mouth. Soonyoung’s eyes flamed amber with arousal as he sucked on his fingers, licking and laving them until they shone wetly with saliva. He watched as they fell back to his nipples, wetting them down before pinching and pulling, and the sudden rush of pleasure made him shout and his cock stiffen inside the leggings.

Soonyoung’s laugh was very soft. “You’re squirming, Jihoonie, do you like it that much?”

Jihoon couldn’t find words. Instead, throwing his head back, he arched his back out to get more little pinches.

Soonyoung played with his nipples for a long time, sometimes cruel and sometimes delicate, until they were diamond-hard and distended. The silvery hoops locked neatly around the base of each one, gems heavy on his chest, and the weight of them was incredible. They didn’t allow the nipple to subside; instead they made the pulsing inside them worse, so much worse. He felt like passing out when he felt Soonyoung haul him onto his lap, pressing his back to his muscled chest and resting a chin on his shoulders.

“There,” he murmured, hands spanning Jihoon’s small waist. His legs opened, taking Jihoon’s thighs with them until he was spread open wide. “Look how pretty they look in the fire,” he murmured, tracing fingertips up and down the delicate reaches of Jihoon’s inner thighs. “You look so pretty with them on, kitten, I’m so jealous.”

Jihoon was so turned on he could barely breathe, panting as he squirmed on his host’s lap and looked down. He was leaking; the thin material of the leggings were no barrier, but he didn’t care to move. Instead, slumping back against Soonyoung, he moaned softly as his host reached up to flick delicately at the gems. The heavy sway pinched and pulled at his poor nipples, shooting fire down his spine, and his chest danced involuntarily, making them feel even better.

“Please,” he moaned softly. “I need you… please!”

“Shhh,” Soonyoung whispered, calming his limbs down. “Be a good boy for me, okay? I’m not done.”

“I am a good boy,” Jihoon muttered blurrily without thought, voice soaked in pleasure.

“Then sit still.”

Jihoon stilled as much as he could, aware of how debauched he must look sitting like that, but it aroused him as well, feeding into dim fantasies he had entertained once upon a time. He watched as Soonyoung dug a thin chain out of the box as well; thinking that it and the larger gem attached to it was for his neck, he let out a long, filthy moan when he discovered he was wrong. Soonyoung clicked the loops of the chain through his nipple rings, linking the two and letting the third gem rest heavily in his bellybutton. A few gentle tugs on the long chain had him shaking with the pleasure, desperately trying to sit still, but the shivers racked through him as he panted.

“It’s meant for a belly-piercing,” Soonyoung murmured into the shell of his ear, hands settling on his hips again. They held him tightly down, letting him feel what his squirming had done: there was a hot ridge he got pressed instead, thick and implacable until his cheeks parted a little to settle around it. His host let him rest then, didn’t tempt him more, though he still flicked and played with the gems occasionally to send shivers down Jihoon’s spine. It felt weirdly hot and comfortable and arousing; he wasn’t cold at all with Soonyoung’s arms around him, body kept at a nice simmer. The arousal-fuelled worry in his heart died down with each gentle pat along his thighs, until he relaxed limply into his hold.

When a murmur came asking if he could kiss him Jihoon merely turned his head and sought Soonyoung’s lips. They were warm and soft, and he felt teeth tickling and nibbling at his lower lip. A tweak of one nipple made him squeak, opened his mouth for Soonyoung, and before he could register it they were kissing fully, lips pressed together and tongues working slickly. He moaned greedily into the kiss, felt Soonyoung’s hold bite in around his waist, and surrendered to increasing pressure.

The kiss was very sweet but incredibly dominating; Soonyoung worked his mouth with skill and a cool kind of mastery. Deep in his mouth Jihoon tasted the wild, salty-sweet flavour off the thick tongue in his mouth again and hummed for more as he sucked hungrily at it, seeking that taste he had become addicted to. It increased, until Soonyoung leant back to let him breathe and he swallowed numbly. His lips stung, kissed to pouting fullness, and he licked at them, seeing Soonyoung hover over him with arousal-dark eyes and blood-red lips in his pale face.

He didn’t know what to say, only cast his eyes down; Soonyoung’s eyes followed and he dipped his head down, wrapping his lips around one insistently puffy nub.

Jihoon’s legs kicked as he gurgled with sheer pleasure. Soonyoung’s mouth felt _incredible_ as the man worked his nipple even harder with tongue and teeth. They felt as if they wanted to burst; Jihoon wrapped his hands around Soonyoung’s hair to keep him there greedily. “Please…” he whispered, begging. “Please, Soonyoung…”

“Please what?” Soonyoung asked as he pulled away and leant so that he could see Jihoon’s flushed face. “You’ll have to tell me what you want, kitten, otherwise I can’t understand.”

Jihoon shivered in the grip of a great heat. His cock was so hard it felt like it was leaking continuously, and when Soonyoung moved him around on his lap so that they faced each other he immediately spread his thighs wide, sinking back on the thick, hot bar in the other’s pants. “I want another kiss,” he asked, lips pouting, and was granted his desire immediately.

Soonyoung took over, but kissed him until he was breathless and squirming again. “Better?” he asked Jihoon, cool hands moving to settle on his hips to hold him and encourage him to grind against his length until Jihoon was once again fully splayed open on it. He petted his hipbones, then moved his hands to slowly sink cool fingers into the back of the leggings to cup Jihoon’s ass.

Jihoon gasped softly at the feeling. Soonyoung’s hands cupped him gently but firmly, and as he wriggled and worked against the other man’s cock he felt fingertips nudge into his crack, pulling the small, full cheeks open wide. “Shit,” he cursed softly, until Soonyoung stilled to kiss him again.

“Don’t curse, kitten,” his host instructed softly. “Good boys don’t curse like that.”

He wanted to curse again, wild with pleasure, but fell silent abruptly as his host’s one middle finger moved to tap on his rim and play with it. “Sorry,” he admitted softly, voice soaked with pleasure. “Sorry…”

Soonyoung hummed at the apology. “You’re already so wet,” he remarked, seemingly uncaring that his whispered words strummed the fiery pleasure in Jihoon’s core. “I bet you look so pretty down there, kitten. Are you that hard? You’re drenched in precum and I haven’t even started playing.”

Jihoon settled his flaming face in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, inhaling deep, greedy breaths of his scent. “Please,” he said again, trying to wiggle captured hips closer to that teasing finger. It felt so _good_ to be touched, so much better than it had felt when he touched himself.

“Please what?” Soonyoung reminded.

Jihoon clenched his teeth. “Please put it in,” he gritted out, embarrassed and ludicrously turned on.

Soonyoung swirled his finger once, just to wet it again, before it slowly started to push in. Unlike Jihoon’s dream it felt so tight and hot, a real struggle to take in even to the first knuckle. Gurgling, he stuck his ass out, begging silently for more.

“You’re so small,” Soonyoung murmured wonderingly into his hair as he slowly worked him open. “You’re fighting against just one finger, how do you even to take a cock here, hm?”

Jihoon tried to answer, tried to tell him he had never taken one before, but the sticky burning pleasure radiating up his spine stole his words, so he was left to try and hump back on the finger in jerky little movements.”

“Hold on. I’m going to need some things, I’ll go and get them.”

Jihoon’s head rushed as he was transferred to his knees onto the thick carpet, then bent forward until his chest pressed firmly into the material. Soonyoung pulled his leggings down, just enough to make the fire’s heat bloom over his ass and things to warm him up. “There, now you can keep warm,” he teased. “And kitten? Stay like that,” he warned. “I want to see you in exactly this position when I return, okay?”

It felt like hours dragged by. Jihoon gritted his teeth, fought not to cry from need into the pillow, and kept as still as he could. His body was racked with shivers, cock desperate to shoot off, but he kept at it, and was eventually awarded when Soonyoung returned and ran a hand down his back. “Good boy,” he praised, pleased, making Jihoon’s belly tighten with shivery pleasure. “How do you feel?” he asked solicitously.

“Good,” Jihoon mumbled into the pillow, but his head tilted as Soonyoung encouraged it to, and something popped through his open lips. “Suck,” his host commanded and he did, rolling the hard thing to and fro on his tongue. The metal felt ice-cold but he kept at it, saliva pooling in his mouth to make it easier. He only jerked once when a stream of something slick fell on his hole, but fireworks burst in his mind. It was like his dream, exactly like his dream as cool fingers rubbed him wet and something dipped into him to squirt more lube. It was his dream right down to the sudden heat that bloomed in his belly, and his moan around the thing in his mouth sounded pornographic, heavy and lusting.

The lube disappeared and Soonyoung leant in to blow on his wet rim, cooling the area abruptly. “I was right,” he said, sounding very pleased. “You’re so pretty and delicate here, kitten.”

Jihoon felt his ass clench, something slippery shifting inside him.

“Mmmh,” Soonyoung murmured, patting one lube-slicks hand on his ass. “Do that again.”

Helpless against the pleasure, Jihoon complied, so far into the feel of the heat burning his ass pleasantly that he felt as if his head floated. Something soft and fluffy tickled against his lips as he sucked the metal thing in deeper.

Soonyoung’s fingers worked at his rim, opening his slowly. “It looks like you’re squirting for me, kitten,” he praised, fingers working ceaselessly. He reached to pull the object out of Jihoon’s mouth. “Can you do it again for me?”

Complying, Jihoon tightly clenched down, feeling a bit of the lube leak out as he moaned, thighs shaking with need. Seconds later whatever he had sucked on pressed firmly into his pucker as Soonyoung removed his fingers. It slipped in with a little persuading, spanning him wide apart letting him feel to coolness of it radiate against his superheated insides. It settled with a couple more taps, snugging in against his prostate, and he howled with pleasure.

“There,” he heard Soonyoung say fondly above him. “Now you really are my little kitten.”

It sparked in his mind that the thing he had sucked on had been a fake tail with one of those plugs on; somehow the endearment made the tension in his belly rack up high, and he lost it a little. Mewling, he leant forward a little to rub his nipples and their gems insistently against the warm leather, encouraged by the hand on his ass until he could take it no more, body collapsing in raking shivers. His consciousness dwindled, swapped out by an eternity of nothing but floaty pleasure lay there, hole greedily working at the plug deep in his ass.

* * *

He wasn’t sure how long it had been before he came to again; this time he woke up to the feeling of someone in the bed with him. He was curled around a hard, muscled form, tucked in exactly like the little kitten Soonyoung had called him, and the pleasurable burn in his belly had subsided to a dull murmur. Someone was keeping it barely alive, idly playing with the plug, but instead of the insane burn from earlier it felt pleasant now, comforting in a way. Shivering, he curled in more, canting his hips just a little toward the hand playing with him.

“You’re more submissive than I thought,” Soonyoung murmured into the dark above him. “I didn’t expect you to drop that quickly.”

Jihoon made a confused noise, kept placid and pliable by the slow, insistent stretching of the plug being pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. “What do you mean?” he asked softly.

Soonyoung sighed and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll explain in a second. Are you a virgin?” he asked forthrightly. “I thought you might be a bit kinky… the piercings, you know, but I’m wondering now.”

Jihoon didn’t have energy to flush again, so merely gave an embarrassed laugh. “Not anymore,” he said, clenching down on the plug to keep it deep inside him. “You put this thing in my butt, remember? What the hell is that lube, pure magic?”

Soonyoung scoffed a laugh. “Just because I put the smallest, cutest plug in my collection into you doesn’t mean you’re not a virgin, Jihoonie,” he explained fondly.

“Small?” Jihoon demanded. “It feels huge.”

That set Soonyoung to laughing, and Jihoon reached to swat his shoulder. “Stop!” he demanded. “Stop laughing, you weirdo.”

Soonyoung had to fight to calm down. He left the plug alone and rolled over, pulling Jihoon with until the smaller man’s form lay on his chest, just so he could kiss pouty lips. “Jihoonie,” he explained softly. “That’s barely larger than my finger, kitten. Do you want to see?”

A murmur of acquiescence brought them out of the bed and carted over to a tall standing mirror. Keeping Jihoon in his arms, Soonyoung dragged a chair closer and sat down, arranging him until they rested chest to chest. “Look over your shoulder,” he ordered. “Look at the mirror.”

Jihoon swallowed and turned his head, looking. As he did Soonyoung spread his legs open, fingers softly pulling his cheeks in different directions until he lay totally open to the mirror’s impartial gaze. The tail that hung was very full and fluffy, a cute white that made the pink of his rim look even brighter. As he watched, Soonyoung slowly pulled the plug out to show him. He shuddered as the swollen look of his rim, hole gaping open for a second to leak a thin stream of lubricant. Biting his lips, he watched Soonyoung show him the small, thin plug, scooping up the escaped liquid before he worked the plug back into him again, settling it with a few taps.

Once again inside him, it still felt huge, and he blushed. He didn’t feel empty in the least, but he had thought it was one of the large dildos in his host’s toy cupboard that pushed him open. Just the thought of them now made him shiver and shake.

Soonyoung gently guided him into looking at him again. “What is it?” he asked curiously. “You’re as jumpy as a flea all of a sudden.”

Jihoon swallowed, spellbound by the magnetic golden gaze. “That first day,” he confessed softly, words trembling off his lips. “I… I looked around and came across this room. I accidentally opened that cupboard beside your bed.”

Soonyoung’s eyes narrowed. “You thought I had stuffed one of those up you?” he asked, sighing. “You went through my things?”

“Sorry,” Jihoon whispered abjectly, still shivering.

“I would never make you take one of those until I had prepared you properly,” Soonyoung explained. “It takes time, and trust, and a lot of effort. As much as I just want to say fuck it and pull you down on my cock, I want it to feel good when I do, not harm you. No ties, no ropes, no leather, no dildos unless I think you’re ready. Trust is the keystone to that kind of relationship. And speaking of which…”

Jihoon squeaked as he was pulled off and made to bend over Soonyoung’s lap, hands implacable. One arm settled into the dip of his back, and the other settled on his ass, cupping the soft fleshy globes carefully before removing the tail.

“Don’t go through my things again,” Soonyoung said quietly. “Or I’ll get very upset, okay?”

Jihoon winced at the first spank, but it was barely more than noise and heat, landing firmly on his left cheek. At the second he squeaked, and soon fell to kicking his legs and drumming his feet against the ground as Soonyoung warmed his ass for him. He had never been spanked before, not in this kind of situation, and he was half-amazed to feel that it really felt good – that was until Soonyoung picked up the pace a little.

The arm above his back stopped him from hitching up at the three stinging blows, and he shouted as his host stopped to palm his butt and rub the sting out of it. It happened again and again; light pets interspersed with heavier smacks, until his butt felt as if it radiated heat. Seconds later thick fingers snuck into him, working his hole back open until he felt it fluttering again, then started spanking him there gently with a couple of fingers.

Jihoon screamed at the feeling. His head was spinning again, but each little spank made his ass spark with fire, turning him into a needy little heap. It felt forbidden and hot and he hoped fiercely it would never end. “I promise!” he shouted. “I’m sorry! Soonyoung, I’m sorry! Please… please!”

Soonyoung kept up the light taps, striking his sensitive rim with unerring accuracy. “Please what?” he demanded. “I told you, you have to tell me what you want.”

“More!” Jihoon shouted, uncaring that it was supposed to be a punishment. “More!”

For a few seconds the spanking increased, just until he felt as if he could come like that, but in the next second Soonyoung stopped and pulled him off his lap, made him stand in front of him between his legs. “It’s supposed to be a punishment,” he teased. “You’re not supposed to enjoy it, kitten.” He peered past him. “Aw, look how red your little butt is. Spread your legs, baby.”

Jihoon swallowed and spread them obediently, hands on Soonyoung’s shoulders to balance his shaky stance. Seconds late he felt the plug at his rim again, cold now from the time it hadn’t been inside him, and he shouted as it got pushed back inside. When it was settled, his host scooped him back onto his lap, petting his body to ease him back from the precipice. “To explain,” he started softly. “Subspace is a kind of state where pleasure is heightened and your pain tolerance increased. You feel so floaty and high from the endorphins your conscious thought and decision-making capacity are lessened. You’re totally at your partner’s control, and it can be dangerous if your partner doesn’t know what to do. It’s difficult for most people to hand over that level of control, but you drop beautifully.”

Jihoon felt scarlet with embarrassment. “I wanted to please you,” he whispered. “Do you… do you know what to do? I don’t want to burden you…”

Soonyoung leant in to kiss him gently. “I know what to do,” he reassured him. “That leads into the other thing – a submissive is simply put a person that submits to another, trusting in a dominant to see to their pleasure in all things and take care of them. It’s not just sexual though it can be; I get great pleasure from carrying you around like I did, and when I bathed you. You’re so _pliant_. I’m so happy you agreed to stay a bit.”

Feeling a kind of wary happiness pool in his belly, Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung’s kind, straightforward gaze. “It takes trust?”

“And time. Small steps.”

At Soonyoung’s explanation, Jihoon firmed his jaw. “Then I want to do something to you.”

Soonyoung laughed. “Whatever you want.”

Jihoon considered him before he slithered backwards out of his lap and knelt on the carpet. His small hands settled on Soonyoung’s knees, pushing them wide open so he could snug in between them. He could still feel Soonyoung hot and hard under his pants, and he bit his lip as he made quick work of the button and zip. It cost a little cooperation from Soonyoung, but his host complied silently, and said nothing when he delved into his underwear in search of his cock.

His eyes widened as they wrapped around the hefty length of meat and pulled it out into the open; Soonyoung didn’t feel all the way hard but he was already as thick as his wrist and long, too long to measure comfortably. The head seemed huge and dominating, flushing dark red and jerking as Jihoon watched, beading slowly with drops of clear liquid. He swallowed and tried to wrap his hands around the thick bar again, but couldn’t, fingertips not quite meeting his thumbs. Arousal kicked low in his belly and swallowed. “Jesus,” he whispered softly. “You’re bigger than everything in your cupboard.”

Soonyoung smiled lopsidedly, wiggling to get comfortable. “Do you really want to remind me that you peeked through my things again?” he teased. “This time I might not be so merciful.”

Jihoon let the words wash over him. He had no experience with another guy’s cock, nothing at all, and only perfunctory fumbles with his prior to the last few weeks. He knew it didn’t put him off, quite the reverse; when he leant closer to ghost over the very tip with his lips Soonyoung shuddered and fell quiet. Curiously, just to see if he could, he tried to fit his mouth over it and only managed when he stretched his mouth open as wide as he could. Even then the head filled his mouth up, pressing down on his salivating tongue and leaking salty precum into the back of his mouth.

He popped off, panting, eyes fluttering shut as he swallowed to clear his mouth. Hesitant, unsure what to do, he looked up at Soonyoung and found him watching with a hooded gaze.

“Tell me what to do,” he whispered, watching heat flare in those beautiful eyes. For a moment as Soonyoung gasped he thought he saw sharp teeth, and had to shake his head to clear that vision.

“Lick it,” Soonyoung ordered. “Wet it down with your spit so your hands can move comfortably.”

He did as ordered, taking his time in licking and slurping at the fat length. It stiffened further, grew to its full measure. His hands started to tug ceaselessly, moving up and down with the pressure Soonyoung showed him, but he was lured back to the shiny head, suckling and laving lovingly at it. When his tongue dove into the little slit, hungry for the taste of more, Soonyoung practically roared, hands settling in his hair to hold him still.

He grinned at that hold, flush with the power he wielded over his lover. It gave him a curious kind of pleasure, made his limbs as loose as jelly, and he grew bold, trying to pop it into his mouth again.

This time he succeeded in taking the head and a little bit of the cock, bobbing on it to the tune of soft instructions. The hands in his hair were turned gentle, but firmer as he got the hang of it, until Soonyoung pushed him down and held him there, mouth utterly full and red lips spread wide. He didn’t gag, not quite, but it was difficult to breath with his mind spinning.

“Deeper,” Soonyoung encouraged softly and helped him sink down further. “Swallow as it hits the back of your throat.”

Jihoon whined around his mouthful of cock and leant forward, trying. It was difficult, but he managed it, and felt inches more slip into him as his throat relaxed enough to take the thick bar of meat in. Soonyoung’s hands held him there until he mewled and his hips worked desperately in the air, tail lashing to flick at his ass with soft, fuzzy touches of fur. It still wasn’t all of it, and he tugged frantically on the rest as he hung there, pinned, then reached to gently roll his balls in his palms.

When he finally was allowed to pull his head up he breathed in desperately, feeling punch-drunk. He panted, slacked his jaw automatically as Soonyoung reached out two fingers, and accepted them inside his mouth, suckling hungrily.

“Do you want me to come in your mouth?” he asked softly. “Or in you? You earned a reward.”

Jihoon couldn’t think clearly, too overwhelmed. On the one side he wanted to feel Soonyoung’s cock jetting into his mouth, but on the other hand he wanted to feel that insane heat again. “Inside me,” he begged when he was allowed to let go of the fingers. “Inside me, please.”

It earned him a gentle smile. “Does the idea excite you? You went wild for the lube earlier as well, do you want more of that too?”

At his eager nod he got taken to the bed in a flurry of movement, spread out against Soonyoung’s sheets, eyes wet from needy tears he kept blinking away. Soonyoung slipped a pillow under his hips, pulled the plug out and leant to lick deep into his poor, puffy hole. His tongue worked magic there, making Jihoon creel and squirm with pleasure, and it was only when he was tongue-fucked nearly into coming that Soonyoung pulled away. This time he slipped a thumb into Jihoon’s hole, pulling the wet rim wide before squirting a little more lube deep inside.

“Yesss,” Jihoon hissed, ass dancing as he lifted his tear-wet face into the air. “Yes please, more!”

Soonyoung put the lube down and worked the other thumb into his ass too, pulling to open the fluttering rim to fuck the liquid into a froth deep inside him with two fingers. The pressure disappeared for a moment and he whined, needy. He felt more than saw the head press against his opening, though the pressure of it leaning there was immensely warm. He heard a slick movement once, twice, and then ropes of heated cum sprayed into him as he was coaxed open for them.

He shouted at the fire, thrashed, feeling cum and lube churn into a mix deep inside him. It continued unabated, stretching forever as he helplessly came himself, cum soaked into the pillow beneath him. When at last the heated jets ceased he felt full to the brim with the amount of seed inside him. He lay utterly still and conquered, feeling the climax settle softly into a great feeling of peace. He was held like that, thick cock fucking in the barest of bits to stretch him wide before he felt it retreat and Soonyoung’s chest press against his sticky back, totally covering him with heavy, reassuring weight.

“Mm,” Soonyoung murmured above him, voice hoarse and clearly pleased. “How does that feel?” he asked.

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered shut. “I can feel your cum deep inside,” he admitted sweetly. “It’s so warm inside me.” Seconds later, when Soonyoung lifted off and he felt something press insistently into his ravaged rim, he merely accepted it, too sated to bother with protest. “What’s that?”

Soonyoung didn’t answer right away. Instead he cleaned them both up, then snuggled Jihoon into the bed to curl around him. One hand reached out, settling over his waist, circling there until he pressed in low on his belly. “I think you might have a little bit of a breeding kink,” he whispered as he lipped at Jihoon’s ear. “There, feel that?”

Jihoon gasped as his nerves flared back to life. Inside he could feel the mix of cum and lube shifting, along with something heavy that kept him shut, held everything inside him. Just like that, he allowed Soonyoung to rub and caress him to his third climax of the night, whimpering when it was caught in one hand and rubbed into his belly. His cheeks burned as he licked the last bits off Soonyoung’s hands for him, then curved sweetly back into him, mind adrift with a great lassitude.

“It’s a plug,” Soonyoung explained as he pulled him in until they lay flush together, curving around him protectively. “It’ll keep everything inside as we sleep. Unless you want me to take it out and clean you up?”

“No!” Jihoon swallowed, then tried again. “No,” he said softly. “I like the feeling. Please leave it inside me.” It stung at his lips to whisper the filthy words, but Soonyoung had told him to ask for what he wanted, and he tried to explain. “I feel… it feels good. Like I’m…”

Soonyoung kissed the back of his neck. “You like being full, kitten? I won’t mind keeping you that way. Later on, when I can fuck you properly, I’ll fill you up so much that your belly grows, would you like that? Would you like looking like my pregnant little kitten?”

The words pushed Jihoon back into that mewling mess he had been earlier, and he floated without concerns as his lover curved protectively around him and bade him softly to go to sleep.

* * *

That night changed something between them. Jihoon stopped _caring_ so much about the fact that he had somehow nailed a gorgeous extremely fuckable holiday romance. Soonyoung left him alone when he needed it, and forced him to submit when he needed _that_ , whether it was the time he pinned him down on the butcher’s block table and fucked him with pieces of fruit, or when Jihoon felt particularly kittenish and just curled up next to him as Soonyoung fingered him open and loose, then let Jihoon suck his cock in practice.

Above all Jihoon loved to kiss him, loved hunting for that wild, salty-sweet taste in his mouth, and Soonyoung was patient enough to give it to him. With each night his sensitivity heightened and he felt like he grew stronger, more able to take what his lover did to him.

Sometimes he forgot about the world outside, especially deep in the throws of passion. His only regret was that he hadn’t been fucked properly yet.

It wasn’t until one night when they luxuriated in the bath, Jihoon’s mouth minty-fresh with toothpaste after he had swallowed Soonyoung’s cum just minutes ago, that he thought to broach the topic. He thought about it for a little – Soonyoung’s fingers were playing with his rim again as one thick thigh held him firmly seated. His lover seemed to have a fascination with it, often petting and praising it until Jihoon wanted to pass out with mortification and the feeling of being praised sunk in his heart.

That was another thing he had been surprised to discover, and Soonyoung had laughed when he finally admitted to having a huge praise kink. He had also pinned him down and whispered praises into his skin until Jihoon came with the barest of tweaks on his nipples, which had been _fantastic_.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon murmured against his wet chest, voice still hoarse. “Are you ever going to actually fuck me?”

Soonyoung’s fingers stilled, one finger halfway inside him. “Yes,” he said eventually. “But the timing’s not quite right. We still need to stretch you just a little more, and the time… the time’s not right.”

“Oh,” Jihoon murmured, squirming to get the finger deeper inside him; he wanted little pets to his prostate, and whispered the desire into Soonyoung’s skin. Settling down, feeling the tiny little tap-tap-tap of pleasure deep inside, he breathed out happily. “That’s good.”

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung teased. “Are you that hungry for my cock?”

Jihoon muffled a groan of dismay at the frank question; if he had a massive praise kink Soonyoung had a massive fetish for talking dirty. He could say the most scandalous things in the softest tones. “Yes,” he admitted, aggrieved but too limp to do much beyond wriggle. “I want it.”

Soonyoung gave a long, low hum. “It’s Christmas in a week,” he muttered. “That would work nicely… how about we do it for Christmas?”

For a moment Jihoon was shocked. The days had passed in a flurry of pleasure, and he had not paid attention to the date; the past weeks seemed gone in the blink of an eye. He had stayed much longer than he had thought. “Oh,” he muttered, but subsided as the pats started deep inside him again. Honestly, it wasn’t as if he didn’t have the majority of the year here still, especially after they had gone into the city one day to sort out his visa. He lay there soaking in the feeling of one calloused fingertip gently pressing in the spongy bump deep inside him, arousal a slow climb. “Yes. We can do it then.”

“It’s going to be hard,” Soonyoung said. “I haven’t fucked anyone in ages, and I’ve imagined it so many times I might just go mad when it happens.” He tucked Jihoon’s chin up and kissed him, sipping at his lips. “Can you handle a beast in your bed?” he teased. “You’re not going to be able to walk for days afterwards. In fact…”

Jihoon sought his lips again as Soonyoung pulled away to stare meditatively at him. “In fact what?” he demanded.

“In fact,” Soonyoung said, staring calmly at him. “I think I’ll keep you in my bed for that week. Just you and me and this pert little ass.” His finger popped out of Jihoon and he patted him on his butt. “You’ll be my present, deal?”

Jihoon had to fight to swallow against the frank interest in the golden eyes. “Are you going to tie me up to keep me there?” he questioned softly, seeing more interest flare.

Soonyoung tilted his head. “Kitten,” he said simply. “I won’t need ropes to keep you there. You’re going to be so fucked out that you can’t move, simple as that.”

“Well then,” Jihoon said idly. “Then you’re going to have to deal with my hungry, grumpy ass needing a bath and needing food. And no more gifts!” He had shrieked when he found out the stones were _real_ rubies, more costly than he could have imagined.

“I could wrap a ribbon around my cock for you?” Soonyoung asked entirely too innocently.

That had Jihoon snorting and laughing, settling back to enjoy the rest of the bath.

The next week was full of preparation. Somehow the house manifested a tree that they decorated together, and he discovered a new pleasure: hot chocolate with little marshmallows, consumed whilst wrapped in Soonyoung’s arms and legs in front of the fire. Their play changed too. Soonyoung introduced him to an ever-larger series of dildos and plugs; he had to wear them for precise periods, tortured by the infernal heating lube he loved so much. They made love everywhere they could, from the front steps to the lawn on a rare sunny day. Soonyoung ate him out and sucked his cock whilst he was curled up on the kitchen counter, and he learnt to deep-throat properly one day in what looked like a ladies’ solar.

Everything seemed destined for greatness, and he looked forward to Christmas day with a mind-numbing fervour.

Still, when he saw Soonyoung’s serious look as he tracked him down in his study two afternoons before Christmas he hesitated, forgetting to ask about the quickie he had wanted. “Soonyoung?” he asked worriedly. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

His lover grimaced, then shook his head. “I hope not,” he muttered, moving to Jihoon’s favourite lounging spot and patting the seat next to him. “Come and join me, kitten.”

Nervous, Jihoon complied, trying to get a little courage from the way that Soonyoung gathered him close and smelled his clean hair.

“How much do you remember of that first night you came?” Soonyoung asked, nosing at the clean locks of hair.

“Not much, you told me that I was very ill, remember? Just bits and pieces.”

“You were. I was half-afraid you’d catch double pneumonia right there in my car, and your fever was extremely high. I was at my wits’ end, and your ankle was broken, and I didn’t know what to do,” Soonyoung explained. “I felt so worried, ill as you were, that I wanted to do everything I could to make you feel better.”

Jihoon frowned. “And you have,” he urged softly. “These past few weeks have been the best of my life, okay? Although… my ankle was broken? I thought I had just sprained it.”

“Broken, a really bad fracture. We were so far from a hospital and you were so ill I was really worried.” Soonyoung paused, inhaled deeply and continued, voice just a little wobbly. “So I did something I’m not proud of, and I haven’t mentioned it since because I didn’t know how to approach it, but if we’re going to really sleep together, I have to. You have to know you can trust me.”

Jerking, Jihoon sought to straighten, scooting a little away to look his lover in the eye. “What did you do?” he whispered softly. “Did you… nothing illegal, I hope?”

Soonyoung grimaced. “Maybe. You weren’t awake enough to consent. I, um, I fed you some of my blood.”

Whatever Jihoon had been expecting, _that_ had not been it, and he boggled to hear the words from Soonyoung’s lips. “You did what?” he asked incredulously.

“My blood,” Soonyoung repeated. “It has incredible regenerative properties. It broke your fever that first night, and your ankle was knitted if not whole by the end of the second. Do you, um… do you remember any strange thoughts by any chance? Any weird dreams?”

Jihoon’s cheeks scalded as they had not since his first days in the house. The very mention of the dreams made them trot before his inner eye again, and he reflexively squirmed. “Did you drug me?” he demanded, scooting further away. “Is this some kind of slave ring thing? Was it to get me out of my mind and make me think I was dreaming when you really were touching me like that?”

“No!” Soonyoung’s voice sounded horrified. “No, I would never. They were just… dreams.” He looked away. “The blood can heal a lot, but it also links two people together. I was, um, dreaming and fantasising, and there was enough blood in your system to make you experience them too. You might have noticed a slight, um, increase in sensitivity too.”

His lover sounded so very horrified that it relaxed Jihoon just a little bit, oddly enough. “Putting aside the… the dreams and sensitivity,” he commanded with red cheeks. “How is any of that even possible? You’re just a guy, there’s no way you’ve got some super-magical blood that hygienically heals bad breaks and fevers…”

Soonyoung looked shame-faced and slowly let his mouth sag open.

Jihoon watched, spellbound, as two long incisors slid out from somewhere, forming fangs any vampire would have been proud of. He paused, blinked and did the intelligent thing. Jumping up screaming, he fled from the room as fast as his limbs would carry him. Walls passed by in a whoosh, and he didn’t stop running until he had barricaded himself in the dusty attic, tears streaking down his face.

He cried for what felt like the whole of the afternoon, wishing things made sense in his mind, but it wasn’t until his tears dried up and he started to _think_ that he calmed down. Soonyoung had never frightened him, never handled him harshly that he didn’t ask for. He had rescued him and fed him and clothed him, he had made sure he was comfortable with everything, even the frisky stuff. His mind was full of nothing but good memories, ones that flushed through him and left him warm. He had felt safe and cared-for, didn’t those count more than the revelation he had just had?

It took more hours to talk himself around to leaving the attic; the hallways were warmly lit as he dragged his feet back to the study, and when he finally peeked inside he found Soonyoung where he had left him, albeit with Jihoon’s favourite blanket snugged around his shoulders. He was crying, Jihoon noted, not precisely tears of blood as fiction would have it, but the tear-tracks down his face had a pinkish hue.

“Are you going to suck my blood?” Jihoon demanded from his position at the door.

Soonyoung jumped, turning a very pale face towards him. It looked splotchy from the pink-hued tears, he did _not_ have a good complexion for crying. “No!” he said, outraged. “I don’t do that, ok? I have animal blood delivered, they’re in the fridge in the basement, you can _check_. I only bite people when they ask. And I brush them religiously!”

Jihoon nodded and turned around to do just that, slightly amused by the idea of Soonyoung brushing his fangs every night.

There were mostly fridges down in the basement once he hauled the heavy door open, filled with bags stamped by health authorities to certify the contents as animal in origin, along with a bed in one corner. When he returned, Soonyoung was still watching the door with a hopeful look on his face.

“Are you going to sell me on some kind of weird slave market?” came Jihoon’s next demand.

Soonyoung’s face contorted angrily. “No,” he grated out. “Gods, what kind of person do you think I am? I’ve been going mad with wanting to keep you, why would I want to sell you?” His nose twitched. “Besides, you’re _tiny_ , you’re not going to earn me more than quarter-price or something even if I did sell people.”

_Shots fired._

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Why aren’t you asleep downstairs? I saw the bed, how come you’re still awake?”

Soonyoung sighed. “I’m old,” he explained softly. “With age comes power. Besides, vampires can walk during the day, it’s just incredibly fatiguing if you’re in the sun, and honestly very painful too. We’re a different species with a similar-looking shape, that’s all. Not corpses. There aren’t even that many of us, maybe a hundred, and no, we weren’t created by the devil or some madman in Transylvania.”

“Where do you come from then?” Jihoon chanced a few steps inside, making sure to keep the door open behind him. “And you’re not going to make me a vampire or your undying servant?”

“I can’t make you a vampire,” Soonyoung said. “The best I can do is feed you enough of my blood that you become _somewhat_ like us. And I don’t know… none of us do, okay? We could come from aliens for all that I know.”

Jihoon looked, and looked carefully. Soonyoung’s expression was tight and displeased, with tension between his brows and a weary sort of defeat in his voice. His heart didn’t like that. He wanted his happy, warm lover back, the man that skilfully dominated him in bed but gave him so much freedom and contentment outside it. Making up his mind, he marched over and stood close to him, wiggling into the space between his legs. “Let’s see them then,” he demanded, tapping at Soonyoung’s mouth with delicate sweaterpaws. “Show me your fangs again.”

It wasn’t as shocking this time. Soonyoung extended them and held still as he peered and hummed, fingertips plinking against one thoughtfully. “You stopped feeding me your blood?” he asked suspiciously.

Soonyoung pulled away, fangs hiding before he very slowly settled his hands on Jihoon’s hips. “Only twice, I promise. The first time because I was legitimately afraid you’d die of exposure and hypothermia sometime in the night, and the second to make sure that everything healed as it should.”

“What would happen if I drank more? And why mention it to me before, not afterwards when I’m fucked out and floating in subspace?”

Soonyoung frowned at him. “That would be very irresponsible,” he lectured. “I’m supposed to protect you when you’re like that, not prey on you further and frighten you. I would never, that’s only for feeling safe. Besides, it might fuck you up if I did, and I wouldn’t hurt you for anything.” He took a deep breath. “With enough quickly enough it would make you stronger and faster, almost as much as me, and you’d live for a very long time. It’s incredibly regenerative, so it slows age down almost totally. And as for the rest…”

Watching as a blush rolled over his lover’s face, Jihoon pushed him back into the settee and moved to clamber onto his lap, legs split around his hips and ass resting on his knees. “What?” he demanded. “It must be bad, usually I’m the one that’s blushing, so if you are it must be really out there.”

Soonyoung’s eyes found him. “It changes humans into something able to mate with us. Not only do you have the increased sensitivity and lifespan, but we form an emotional and mental connection. That’s what caused the bridge for the dreams, and why you felt so sensitive afterwards.” He cleared his throat. “Not only that but, um… well, it’s a species propagation thing, you see?”

It took some time for Jihoon’s mind to work that one out, but when he did his mouth gaped open, shocked enough to want to scramble off again. “Bullshit,” he said. “There’s no _way_ that you’re talking about me getting pregnant somehow.”

Seconds later a sting landed on his butt, making him jump and boggle. Soonyoung had spanked him, and belatedly he remembered how much his lover hated him cursing. “Sorry. But I mean… really pregnant?”

Soonyoung sighed. “There aren’t that many homosexual or bisexual vampires around,” he said. “But I’ve heard of it happening before, yes. Twins in one case. Their fathers were very proud, and they’re still around. Mostly it’s just women, and mostly the children are normal. But I can’t really lie, it has happened before. The chances are vanishingly rare however; they had tried for well over two hundred years and even then they had help.”

Jihoon blushed. Given how much he enjoyed feeling Soonyoung’s cum in his ass he hadn’t wanted the idea of a condom to stand between them; he knew both of them were clean, the doctor at the nice private clinic had confirmed that… “Wait,” he suddenly said. “That doctor that you took me to, the one at the posh clinic to get tested and my ankle x-rayed and so on, is she one of you? The nice one that I stole a lollipop off?”

Laughing, Soonyoung nodded. “She is; in fact, she’s one of the twins I mentioned earlier. It would be far too difficult to go to a normal human doctor, not when they’d pick up that I was different in a heartbeat.” He paused. “Jihoonie, seriously, are you okay with this? Are we okay? I don’t want this to come between us and I would _never_ hurt you. I felt so bad earlier this afternoon, thinking that I had driven you off.”

Heart in his throat, Jihoon nodded hesitantly. “I think we’re okay? It’ll get me time to get used to it, but I think it’s okay. I’m not going to run away, don’t worry. You’ve been so nice until now I really don’t want to.” He paused to stroke the smile that bloomed on Soonyoung’s mouth. “I’m sorry. I was just scared. How can I make it up to you?”

Soonyoung’s eyes narrowed playfully, gold turning a deeper amber shade. “Anything?” he asked curiously.

“Within reason,” Jihoon cautioned. “I’m not going to sign my meagre bank balance over to you or anything.”

“Then, to make it up to me, I don’t want you to dress on Christmas,” Soonyoung grinned. “No clothes, just my kitten? Perhaps… perhaps a tail?”

Jihoon’s cheeks scalded anew. “Oh my god, you’re such a pervert,” he scolded, smacking Soonyoung on the chest repeatedly with soft sweater-paw blows. “Your mind is perpetually in the gutter.”

Soonyoung laughed and held him close in his arms, pressing his face into his hair. That night they didn’t make love, nor have their usual erotic adventures, but Jihoon still felt comforted and protected, and his heart felt aglow with love as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

Jihoon’s eyes lazily opened and he yawned, squirming into the little warm hollow the heavy blankets formed around his body. He listened for rain but there wasn’t anything but a soft soundlessness, and a quick peek outside the blankets confirmed that snow lay heavily on his windowpane. Soonyoung had left earlier, muttering about a Christmas Eve feast of some sort that had to be fetched, and had left him with a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and a lazy mingling of tongues in a long, wet, steamy kiss.

When he carefully stuck one hand outside the blankets, he was amazed to find the room warm. He squirmed up straight and peered outside the curtains. A good-sized fire roared in the hearth, beckoning him outside with golden flames, and a note from his lover told him he’d be back around noon. Inching slowly out of the blankets, he wandered over to the fire to spend a moment turning and basking in its heat before he made his way to the bathroom to draw a bath. By some modern miracle the water was lovely and hot, and he poured in a goodly helping of oils before he sunk into the water up to his nostrils.

He washed lazily, shaving his legs as a special treat before he cleaned himself. He was pink-cheeked and squirming with little flickers of arousal once he finished; padding out with a blanket-sized towel around him, he went to go and poke through his lover’s special cupboard to steal a few things from it. For a moment he pondered what he wanted to put on, remembered Soonyoung’s joking request and wandered out into the hall just as he was, with his body only wrapped in a blanket. The halls were cold, but not too bad, and soon he was ensconced in the study again, settled into his spot with a flush of anticipation warming him.

It was just after noon when Soonyoung came through it, smiling at him. His nose was cold from the outside when he leant down to kiss Jihoon, and seconds later a large stack of presents manifested out of a cupboard, set down neatly on the nearest table for Jihoon’s enjoyment. “Merry Christmas, kitten!” he practically sang. "I know you said you didn't want any, but I still thought just a few things would be ok!"

Jihoon smiled happily, and slowly opened the blanket he had wrapped around himself to reveal the things he had packed and his nudity. “Merry Christmas,” he said throatily, enjoying the way Soonyoung’s eyes widened. At his side, stacked in a neat basket, sat a bottle of his favourite lube, a pair of black fluffy kitten ears on an Alice-band and the tail he had found that they had never used before. Black and fluffy, it had a large golden plug attached to it, one larger than he normally took. Other things hid beneath, safely tucked out of view.

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung said, voice strangled, as he looked over Jihoon’s body. “Oh my god, this is the best day of my life. Are you serious?”

Jihoon ran his hands shyly down his body, over perky nipples and down smooth legs, before he nodded. “I’ll really be your kitten for today and tomorrow,” he said softly, heat blooming in the pit of his stomach. “As long as you keep me warm, right? I don’t want anything to freeze off.”

Soonyoung’s expression flashed from surprise to heat. He moved the basket aside and peeled the blanket back all the way. “You’re so lovely,” he murmured, leaning to kiss Jihoon’s left collarbone. “Pink and peach and faint gold; you’re like a symphony of soft shades, Jihoonie, the black’s going to look so nice against you. Reach up and hold the back for me, okay? Arms a little wider… yes, just like that.”

Reaching over his head to lock his hands around the back of the settee, Jihoon moaned softly as Soonyoung’s palms slide down his arms, then to his chest. For a second thumbs flicked at his nipples before fingertips trailed down his breastbone and over his soft belly, then down his thighs and shins. He went with as Soonyoung picked his legs up by the ankles, pulling them up-up-up until it was like his dream. More, his lover’s hands pushed his legs up more until his legs hooked through his taut arms and he lay spread open like a lush. He blushed softly as Soonyoung looked him over, aware that nothing was hidden.

“Perfect,” Soonyoung whispered softly. The black ears went on first, perched rakishly on his head. “You’re so perfect and pink and beautiful, kitten. I’m such a lucky owner to have such a beautiful little pet.”

Heat scalded more than Jihoon’s cheeks at those words. Something deep in his belly coiled at the soft praise; his lips opened on a soft, needy exhale. “I’m very lucky to have such an attentive Master,” he whispered softly, eyelids fluttering almost shut. “He takes such good care of me, makes me feel so good…”

_Gods, am I getting turned on by roleplaying a cat? Is this another kink? Why am I getting so turned on by it?_

Reaching into the basket at his side, Soonyoung’s hand returned with his favourite lube and smiled up at him, warming it between his palms. “How wet does my kitten want to be?”

“Hmmmm,” Jihoon moaned slowly, finding just enough freedom to wriggle and twitch his ass. “Very, very wet, Master.” He felt his cock twitch and looked down to see it stiffen slowly, jutting up towards his belly.

Soonyoung squirted it into his hand and warmed it up, then reached to trickle the palmful over his balls and perineum. He moaned again as that happened, in love with the slowness of it, and craned his head to watch as best as he could. Two of Soonyoung’s fingers soon joined the little stream, coaxing the last of it out and over his rim. He could already feel the heat start just a little, and when one thumb pressed slowly against his hole he squirmed and tried to purr, ass wiggling for more.

He slowly grew wetter, cock starting to leak a little as pleasure spiralled inside him, increased by the odd position. Soonyoung worked him open patiently and playfully with strong fingers and teasing little pinches at his rim. Moments later, when he pulled his fingers out and tapped against the super-sensitive skin, Jihoon’s eyes rolled back in his head with the warm, soaked-in pleasure of it.

“Open, kitten,” Soonyoung ordered softly.

Jihoon did his best to comply, trying to relax, but eventually he managed just a little bit, encouraged by Soonyoung’s pleased moan.

“Pretty leaking kitty,” his lover said. “But not enough, I think, right?”

“No, Master,” Jihoon moaned, legs trembling and shaking. “More please, put it inside me please.”

He bit his lips, unable to watch, as Soonyoung took care to press the nozzle in as deeply as he could and pump more lube into him. Mewling, shaking with the weird, trickling pleasure of it, Jihoon’s hips danced as pleasure sung up his spine. He felt the heat start to slowly warm him from the inside out; his legs shook so much he wasn’t sure he could keep them still, and he blushed brilliantly as he felt his rim fluttering, winking, each pulse releasing a tiny little squirt of the slick stuff.

Soonyoung tapped his rim again. “Tighten up, kitten,” he ordered softly. “I just spent so much time making you wet, you don’t want to waste my work, right?”

The sound that ripped from Jihoon’s throat was loud and obscene; the more he indulged in this fantasy the more he liked it. Straining, desperate, he tried to tighten up as much as he could, nerves buzzing. Seconds later, feeling the contrast of the cold plug against his heated rim, he shouted with pleasure, desperately clenching shut as it pressed and played before Soonyoung finally encouraged him to flutter open again with a slow, circling pressure of a fingertip into the sensitive spot in his perineum. The plug stung deliciously going in, spreading him wider than he had ever been before.

Soonyoung had to help him to lower his legs, kissing every inch of them before he allowed them to drape down; Jihoon’s mind could barely cope.

Soonyoung grinned at him, seemingly satisfied. “So pretty,” he crooned, and turned his head to look at the basket. Seconds later his eyebrows shot up at seeing the things buried underneath; instead of taking them out immediately he took a seat and encouraged Jihoon to get on his lap again, facing him. “This really is my present,” he said softly, kissing gently along his brows. “I’ve always wanted a kitten like you.”

Jihoon swallowed as Soonyoung’s hand dipped into the basket for the second-last item, shuffling to give him space. The cock-ring went onto the base of his length, tightening in snugly. “Master deserves it,” he said softly and truthfully. “I trust you. Whatever you want to do.”

Soonyoung’s smile wavered for a moment before he took the last item out of the basket, a shimmery set of tiny rings with dangling stars; leaning down, he opened his mouth to tap at Jihoon’s one nipple with his tongue-tip, then suckled it into his mouth with fierce pleasure. “You remember your safe-word?”

Jihoon squealed and danced on his lap, arms wrapping around Soonyoung’s head. He could feel the pull clear down to his toes; his nipples felt almost as sensitive as that first night. “It’s pumpkin,” he whispered. “Master, may I ask for a favour?”

Glancing up, Soonyoung nipped at the bud of flesh, then reached to pinch and tug at it, encouraging it to puff up. “Anything.”

Jihoon swallowed. “Give me a little of your blood? Please, I want to be that sensitive again for today. Just a little, if you’re okay with that.” It felt odd asking for it, but it had preyed on his mind the last few days.

Soonyoung considered him, expression serious and thoughtful, before he nodded and gave in, leaning to kiss Jihoon.

Jihoon opened up eagerly for Soonyoung’s thick tongue, tasting the blood on it almost immediately. It was wild and salty and sweet at the same time, making his taste buds roar to life. Hungrily, greedily he suckled at the tongue in his mouth, swallowing desperately and moaning softly as Soonyoung pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Give it a moment,” Soonyoung ordered and spent the time petting his sides slowly, calming him down.

Minutes later Jihoon started to feel a little woozy, body relaxed languorously. Seconds passed and he was just about to demand more pats when Soonyoung reached to pinch gently at his untended nipple. The sudden fiery bolt of pleasure made him gasp and stiffen; Soonyoung was all he could concentrate on as he started to play again. It felt heavy and drugging and tortuously sweet, especially when the rings clamped onto his nipples to keep them distended and swollen. “Master,” he creeled, leaning closer to rub his leaking cock against Soonyoung’s abdomen.

“Not more,” Soonyoung said calmly but just a little strictly. “It’s time for real lunch, kitten, you’ll have to have some food before anything else.”

“Nooooo,” Jihoon insisted, pressing one saliva-slick nipple against Soonyoung’s lips. “I don’t care… play with me, please?”

Soonyoung’s hands bit into his hips, pulling him a distance away. “Don’t be naughty,” he said. “You need to eat.” He lifted him effortlessly, turning to deposit him on the blanket again, and patted his flank. “If you’re a good boy I’ll give you a treat. Stay like that for me, okay? Don’t touch yourself.”

Jihoon felt like cursing when Soonyoung stepped away from him; he felt so deeply aroused that a quick rub against the arm of the couch could get him off. His mouth pouted, and he gave Soonyoung’s retreating back an evil little glare before the door closed. For a moment or two he didn’t touch himself, but then he looked down at himself and gave of the little dangly rings a small tug. Pleasure sang through him; he gasped and did it again, then tried a gentle pinch on his leaking, red cockhead. _That_ caused his back to arch and a loud, wanton moan to sing free; he did it again and barely got his hands out from between his legs and into his mouth before the door opened again.

Jihoon paused, precum-slick fingers in his mouth, eyes very round.

Soonyoung looked none too pleased, but came forward anyway, and put the platter down on the table before he patted the fire-warm carpet. “Down,” he ordered softly. “On your hands and knees.”

Shamefaced, Jihoon popped his wet fingers out and crawled down onto the floor, doing as ordered. It made his cheeks burn to get on his hands and knees but he did it, fluffy tail hanging heavily between his slick thighs.

“Open,” Soonyoung ordered again, and fed him a little bite of food as he did so. Honey-roasted ham made spicy by some kind of mustard; Jihoon groaned as the flavours expanded in his mouth. The bites continued on and on; when he made to lean up to eat properly Soonyoung’s hand pushed between his shoulder-blades and pressed him back down. “No,” his lover ordered. “If you want to act like a cat in heat then you’re going to eat like one too.”

The humiliation stung at him, brought tears to Jihoon’s eyes, but the strong hand rubbing circles on his back anchored him. He knew it was just an act, knew that to the depths of his soul, so he ate as much as Soonyoung wanted him to eat. He didn’t know how long it took, but his lover cleared the things away and picked him up with gentle hands, turning to cuddle him on his lap.

Things turned slightly floaty as Soonyoung whispered soft appreciation and praise into one ear, petting him gently. His eyes drowsed closed and he tucked his head underneath Soonyoung’s chin, settling down in a warm little ball. For the moment he felt entirely loved and cared for, never mind that he was naked; he wished he could purr in truth. Slow strokes down his exposed side and legs lulled him into a drowsy little nap; there was the occasional tug at his tail but even that felt lulling, until he fell asleep to the feeling of Soonyoung gently massaging his stretched rim around the thick plug.

* * *

Jihoon loved waking up in Soonyoung’s arms. He wasn’t sure how long it had been; the windows outside showed only darkness when his lover shook him slowly awake.

“Kitten. Sweetheart. Wake up, okay? Naptime’s over.”

“Mhm,” he mumbled blurrily, reaching up to peck submissively at Soonyoung’s lips. Just tiny kisses light as a butterfly, a string that stretched down his beautiful jawline. “What is it?”

“The room’s going to grow colder and I don’t want you to catch a chill,” Soonyoung said. “We should go upstairs where you can snuggle in bed okay?”

Reflexively Jihoon raised his arms, wrapping them pliantly around Soonyoung’s neck as his lover stood. It felt so easy to slip into their normal carry, with his legs tight around his waist and one of Soonyoung’s strong hands under his ass. It pressed the tail into him this time, making him wriggle a little bit. “I don’t want to sleep yet though,” he muttered petulantly. “I want to play first. You promised me something for tonight.”

“Oh?” Soonyoung said as he draped a blanket around his shoulders with one hand, wrapping him securely. “Did I? What do you want then?”

Jihoon nosed along the strong line of Soonyoung’s neck, sighing happily as he bathed in his favourite scent in the world. It required more kisses of him, pressed just so against the pulse-point, before he laughed softly. “Kitty wants his milk,” he said naughtily. “And you promised to fuck me, remember? If tonight doesn’t end with your cock up my ass and your teeth in my neck, I’m going to be _very_ disappointed.”

Soonyoung laughed as he carried him upstairs. The trip through the dark house didn’t take long, and soon he had him exactly where he wanted, sinking down into Jihoon’s favourite chair before the bedroom fire. It allowed Jihoon to kneel down and push his legs wide; he felt greedy, encouraged by the gentle pats on his head. His hands made quick, deft work of the button and zip, and before long he had his hands full.

Encouraged, lured on, he licked his lips reflexively before slowly caressing the semi-hard length in his hand. He didn’t speed up; instead, slowly and carefully he worked him hard, until Soonyoung’s huge cock reared proudly in his hands, so stiff that it forced him to pull it away from Soonyoung’s belly. “I love it,” he whispered softly, knowing how much his lover liked it when he talked dirty. “I love your cock. Gods, sometimes I wish I could crawl beneath your table and spend all afternoon with it in my mouth.”

Soonyoung moaned softly at that, encouraging him towards his cock with a slight tug on one kitten ear. “You’d have to sit very still and not distract me.”

“I can,” Jihoon said eagerly, tongue licking out to taste the shiny precum. His eyes widened as the taste exploded in his mouth, so much better than normal, and he jerked forward to open his mouth and sink down around the fat length. His eyes fluttered and his hips danced as he felt it press heavily on his tongue; shutting his eyes, he swallowed as he felt the thick head against his throat, and felt proud when he slipped down a little more without gagging.

Suckling, swallowing desperately, he lifted off, then sunk down again, just a little deeper. Deeper and deeper, until he was halfway around it and his hands had to cover the rest of it. Moaning, almost warbling with the indescribable pleasure racing through him, he swallowed frantically as Soonyoung pressed him down there, holding him captive by the back of his head.

“Breathe through your nose, baby,” his lover instructed gently. “Can I fuck your face?”

Jihoon whined, brows creasing, but managed to nod with his mouth full. He was allowed to draw breath seconds later, then straightened as Soonyoung stood. They had discovered through trial and error that it worked better for them this way, provided and easier angle. Jihoon couldn’t get the image of how he had to look out of his mind; deep inside his mind little flashes of imagery lurked of a delicate young man on his knees, pretty mouth stretched wide around a cock. There was pleasure with it, the feel of a ghostly throat tight around his own cock, and it only made him more desperate.

Soonyoung fucked his mouth slowly and deeply, shuttling his cock in and out. Jihoon’s mouth was filled with saliva; he could barely swallow fast enough. He lost count of the strokes but felt them pick up in pace, felt the snap of Soonyoung’s strong hips as he pulled back a little. It wasn’t long until he got yanked off it; Soonyoung let the heavy roundness of the head rest on his tongue and tilted his head back by the hair, pumping his cock twice with his hands.

Jihoon felt the first surge before he understood that Soonyoung had climaxed; the thick, potent liquid filled his mouth quickly, forcing him to swallow. He drank down the hot load again and again, practically sobbing as the ring on him prevented his own climax. When Soonyoung gently pulled back he chased it, and was rewarded for his fierce suckles with the last of the load in his mouth before Soonyoung popped out of his lips to wipe the head clean on them.

“Show me,” he commanded with a tug to Jihoon’s hair.

Wretched with need, Jihoon opened his watery eyes and his mouth as well, showing Soonyoung the last of the white liquid pooling on his tongue. The taste was drugging, addictive; he didn’t know how he’d survive without this insane rush again.

“Swallow.”

Jihoon did as ordered, reaching up to feel at his throat with tentative fingertips as he felt the liquid slide down into his belly. His tongue-tip flickered out, licking kittenishly at his lips to chase the last of Soonyoung’s taste.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, Master,” he purred, leaning to rub one cheek against Soonyoung’s thigh. He was fully into the fantasy now, fully submissive, and reached up eagerly. “Kisses?”

They kissed for a long time, little smooches on exposed bits of skin and deep, open-mouthed kisses that Jihoon tried to dominate, but could not. Soonyoung took the lead, kissing him until he was dizzy. With the fire against his back he wasn’t cold, and it only heated up as he started to strip Soonyoung. By the time they were both naked Soonyoung was rock-hard against his soft belly again, and he climbed him like a tree as Soonyoung sat back in the chair again.

Soonyoung dipped him back to nip at his throat, threatening with sharp fangs that did nothing but increase his pleasure. It made him beg for the bite but his lover didn’t give it to him; instead, hauling him up further he speckled kisses and more bites over his torso, mouth working hard enough to lure little bruises to the surface. His neck got decorated with hickeys as he whispered out his appreciation and need; when Soonyoung finally reached behind him to touch the tail he swore he saw stars.

It felt wretched and heavenly to be fucked by the plug but unable to come. Jihoon mewled and begged, which only earned him little pinching punishments to his nipples or his cock. Time ceased to have any meaning; he came dry once, then twice from the terrible pleasure, cock still rock-hard and leaking afterwards. Slick squelches warred with his moans and grunts as Soonyoung fucked him into over-stimulation, until he could do nothing but beg and write and moan frantically. He screamed when it finally popped out, discarded somewhere, and had to clutch at the armrests of the chair for a pretense of stability.

“So pretty,” Soonyoung whispered to him. “So pretty, baby, look over your shoulder. See what I see.”

He had to fight to do it, but managed it; his rim was red and thick and leaking, and beneath it Soonyoung’s hard cock rested against his balls, painting streaks of precum against the sensitive spot in his perineum. Pleasure exploded in his head, mouth salivating, and he offered no resistance when Soonyoung turned him around, merely sank down submissively.

At first he didn’t understand how something that felt that massive even now would fit into him; when Soonyoung nudged the first little bit of the fat head into him he mewled at the stretch, limbs too numb to do anything like hold him up. He sank down it, impaled in slow little ramming motions, until he sunk down against the root of it, flush against his lover. It was large enough to jut against his belly, showing a small bump, and he cried as he petted it through his own skin, overwhelmed at being finally penetrated.

Soonyoung helped to arrange his limbs wide, legs over the armrests of the chair, before he hooked his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Look,” he whispered. “Look, baby, you’re swallowing me up like you were made for me.”

Jihoon writhed and panted as he looked as ordered, fascinated that he had actually opened that wide; the surge deep inside him had set the lubricant to heating again. Praises spilled off his lips as Soonyoung raised him a little bit, then let him fall down again; he hiccuped tearily at the jut deep in his insides, feeling as if he was being moulded by the stiff intruder in his ass. “More, Youngie,” he begged, beyond reason. “Fuck me more, please fuck your kitty, I want it so much…”

Soonyoung complied just for a moment, pistoning in and out of him easily, before he patted at Soonyoung’s cheeks and gently tugged his cock again. “Bounce on me, kitten,” he ordered. “Come on. Work for it, see if you can get yourself off. If you can, I’ll give you a nice reward.”

Jihoon tried so hard; his legs didn’t quite want to carry him and his arms were ineffectual, but eventually he set up a halting rhythm using the muscles in his thighs. He stared at the place Soonyoung entered him, spellbound, as he worked up and down as fast as he could. The friction inside him was _delicious_ , heat pouring through his groin into every extremity he had as he slowly rode Soonyoung faster and faster. It still wasn’t fast enough at times; Soonyoung teased him about that, spilling filthy phrases into his ear as he tugged and played with his nipples until they felt on fire too.

No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t satisfy that insane urge inside him and Soonyoung remained ramrod-hard. It was when he babbled and pleaded, _begged_ for help that his lover picked him up and went to press him face-down over the edge of the bed. “Come on, baby,” Soonyoung said, delicately slapping at his cheeks as he started to ram in faster and faster. “I can do this all night; you can’t get tired now.

Jihoon mewled and tried, out of his mind with the pressure building up in his balls. He clutched at the sheets so frantically he nearly ripped them, but no matter how he moved, no matter what he said, Soonyoung would not let up. Instead he rode him for what felt like hours before Jihoon finally dropped; he only paused to wrap an arm underneath his belly and hold him close to fuck him harder. Jihoon’s world narrowed to the indomitably hard length shuttling in and out of his ass, ragdoll-limp with limbs weakly jerking and mind one huge vista of pleasure.

When Soonyoung eventually came deep in his ass, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. The pure, sweet pleasure made him cry again, and the bite in his throat made him scream. Drinking softly, Soonyoung kept pumping and pumping at him, filling him up slowly but inexorably. Jihoon drifted, glad for the break as his lover stopped to manoeuvre them into bed properly and covering them with a sheet. He curled into a small, happy ball; deep inside he could still feel his lover, and he drifted off despite the lack of satisfaction.

Soonyoung woke him numerous times that night. He took him face-down, on his side, with his legs up in the air, but one constant was the cock that spread him open, still hard somehow, and the other the nerve-stinging, constant ramming fucks into him. By the third time he pleaded for him to stop, by the fifth he was so fucked-out and tired he could only weakly beg for the pleasure to end. He felt formed on that cock, as if his ass would never lose the imprint of it.

It was dawn when Soonyoung woke him for the last time, already pumping into him as he slapped delicately at his side. “Wake up, baby,” he cooed, sounding pleased. “Come on, wake up.”

Jihoon didn’t rouse easily, which earned him a few skilful jabs against his prostate. His eyes fluttered opened and he tried to push Soonyoung away, but only succeeded in wrapping arms around him. His legs spread, too tired to move, and his ass was on fire with pleasure again. He was right on the edge of uncomfortably full and protested, only for his lips to be kissed sweetly and skilfully.

“One last time,” Soonyoung promised. “Come on baby, you can do it.”

He didn’t know where he found the strength for it but he did. He raised his hips as much as he could and tried to ignore his own pleasure. It was difficult, so very difficult, but his body finally responded, curving needily into Soonyoung. His head still lolled back, mouth agape for gasps of air whenever he wasn’t being kissed. When Soonyoung reached between them, he mumbled and whined, long since fucked into overstimulation by the constant denial. His hand was brushed away and Soonyoung braced his feet into the bed, ramming hard and quick, little short jabs that rubbed at all the delicate spots inside him. Once, twice, and his body exploded as Soonyoung yanked the ring off his poor, abused cock.

He passed out from the pleasure, sheer white noise filling him, and knew no more.

Time flowed as Jihoon slept. His dreams weren’t erotic at all but safe and pastel-coloured and warm; his dreamscape stretched out like fluffy padding around him and when he finally woke up, he felt refreshed and alert and better than he ever had before. He was flat on his back with Soonyoung’s arm providing a pillow; when he moved experimentally, he couldn’t feel anything wrong immediately.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Soonyoung rumbled above him, voice deep with sleep. “You certainly took your time.” Leaning in gently, he kissed the tip of his nose. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Jihoon moved again, intrigued. He couldn’t actually feel _anything;_ his ass felt entirely numb and his legs weren’t listening to him at all. “Soonyoung,” he whispered, head still a little bit floaty. “Is everything alright? Is it already Christmas?

Soonyoung moved to switch a small light on, revealing the curtains drawn around them safely. There was just enough light to see him lean closer again. Tilting his head, Jihoon accepted kisses as his due, unwilling to move anyway.

“Everything is fine,” Soonyoung said. “I cleaned you up and rubbed a bit of numbing salve into you. Your legs… well, they’ll wake up when they want to. You’re fine, I promise.”

Jihoon gave a long open-mouthed yawn and stretched his shoulders, spine popping as much as it could. It still felt a trifle odd – Soonyoung wasn’t quite curved over him like normal – and it wasn’t until he looked down that he realised why. His tummy was daintily distended, rounded up, and he sighed happily as he reached to play with the full, pregnant curve of it. “Oh,” he muttered, helplessly delighted, and reached to drag Soonyoung’s hand to settle on the bottom curve. “Wow.”

Soonyoung pecked at his temple, pulling him close for a cuddle. “I would have cleaned you up more,” he apologised. “But I know how much you like this.”

Jihoon swallowed and coloured lightly at having a kink of his brought into the open like this, especially one as kinky as this. “I look pregnant,” he said, newly shy. “It probably looks stupid, huh?”

“Not at all,” his lover whispered, and leant in to press fluttery kisses against his belly. “I wish I could keep you like this, baby. You look so pretty.”

Jihoon sighed with soft, sweet delight. “How many times did you fuck me last night?” he murmured into the dark, fingers tangling with Soonyoung’s on his stomach. “I can’t quite remember, it sort of blends together.”

Soonyoung moved to pull him close, rolling to his side and pulling Jihoon with, arranging his legs with delicate hands as he pressed his hips up against him. “Seven times,” he said gently, folding Jihoon into him until they curled tightly together. “You weren’t quite awake at the end, but you clenched me in so tightly I couldn’t bear to stop. You did so wonderfully, I’m so proud of you. Next time though, use your safe-word much earlier, ok? I was really worried!”

Giving a pleased little wriggle, Jihoon grinned and settled his hand over the soft, pregnant curve of his stomach. If he concentrated and pressed a little, he could feel something shifting inside him, not quite comfortable but _potent_. “Maybe… I want a bath,” he stated.

Soonyoung muttered but complied, rolling away.

Jihoon missed him, almost called him back from sheer need for skin against his, but it was worth it when he got carried into the bathroom. It had a million candles to make it glow, and he got helped into the bath, settled between Soonyoung’s legs with his lover’s chest serving as a pillow for him. “Hmmm,” he muttered approvingly, feeling all soft and warm and in need of petting. “If that’s what comes of just playing your kitty,” he asked softly, “what would have happened if you had come home and I had already been on my hands and knees and wet and waiting?”

“I would still have been fucking you,” Soonyoung said drily. “Save it for another day.”

Jihoon giggled little burbles of laugher, adjusting so that he could pet and play with Soonyoung’s thighs. “It was fun but not again, not soon.” He paused, tilting his head back and up for a sweet little kiss, one made just a little naughty by Soonyoung sucking gently on his tongue. “One day if I really want to help the vampires along with more babies.”

Soonyoung stilled behind him. “Perhaps,” he said at length. “You didn’t even open your Christmas presents. I’m sad.” He leant in a little. “I opened mine though,” he whispered into Jihoon’s ear. “I opened him so hard he’s never going to be suited for someone else again. It’s a no-return, I’m afraid. I’m keeping him.”

Jihoon discovered he still had the power to blush. “Shut up,” he moaned, mortified. “Fuck, you’re such a pervert.”

“I’ll let that one go because you’re tired, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung said faux-magnanimously, hands coming to settle and entwine with his low on his belly. “But it’s going on the slate for the next time you’re naughty.”

“Very funny,” Jihoon drawled, and promptly shut his eyes to float off again, heart-full and utterly secure in the knowledge that his lover would take care of him. They could talk more later about the vampire thing, about their future; they could talk for the rest of their lives. For the moment he felt safe and cozy, and that called for a nap.

* * *

Later that morning, cleaned and carried downstairs in Soonyoung’s arms, he greedily pulled the stack of presents closer and waded through them. Books, little trinkets, clothes, jewellery, but it wasn’t until the last little one that he felt gut-punched. It looked like a ring box, but instead of a ring inside there was what looked like a copy of the front door of the mansion.

Soonyoung rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer for a hug. “I don’t want you to leave, but I don’t want you to feel as if you couldn’t either. I thought… well, I thought you’d like this more than a ring. Just…” He paused, sighing, before he took the box and kneeled in front of Jihoon. “Marry me and stay with me forever?” he asked gently. “As long as you want, as long as I live, you’ll always have a home here. Stay with me so I can fill your days with being spoiled and pampered?”

Jihoon sniffed and reached to wipe at his eyes. “I want a ring,” he mumbled.

Soonyoung frowned. “I’m sorry…”

“Idiot. I want a ring and you and this house and my family in the next valley over and you and a ring and you,” Jihoon babbled through his tears. “ _Yes_ , okay? Yes! Of course I want to marry you!”

Beaming, Soonyoung leant close to kiss him; outside the snow fell gently, encompassing the huge house in soft, silent peace.

**Author's Note:**

>   * And they lived happily ever after. 
> 



End file.
